Issei de Leo: El Colmillo de la Justicia
by Sekishiki
Summary: Angeles, Demonios, Angeles Caidos... Dioses y Santos de Athena, estan entre los multiples habitantes de este mundo, Issei Hyoudo cambio su destino despues de un desafortunado accidente, el conoce a un hombre llamado Aioros, despues de eso el destino cambia de una forma que nadie esperaba, siendo ahora un Santo de Athena que pelea por la humanidad, (Rewrite de Saint and Devils).
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 01: Encuentro Inesperado.**

**-Italia, Sicilia, (Mar Jónico)- **

Vientos huracanados junto con lluvia y olas enormes azotaban esta parte del mundo, hundiendo cualquier barco lo suficientemente desafortunado para quedar atrapado en este fenómeno de la naturaleza.

Un Tifón.

Una fuerza imparable de la naturaleza que le recuerda a la humanidad que el mundo puede matarlos muy fácilmente.

Y eso mismo fue lo que ocurrió en este lugar del mundo.

Un crucero que había partido desde Japón tuvo la mala suerte de quedar atrapado por el tifón, cuando eso se supo los tripulantes intentaron llegar hacia los botes salvavidas… sin embargo fue demasiado tarde.

Todos los tripulantes fueron tragados por el mar, el tifón no perdono a nadie.

Tal era la fuerza de la naturaleza ante el poder de los humanos.

Sin embargo, parece que no todo era tan fácil, ya que en contra de todo pronóstico, una persona sobrevivió.

En un pequeño bote que no era uno de los que estaban en el crucero en caso de emergencia, un chico de cuatro años de cabello marrón yace inconsciente, lo que es algo natural si uno considera que por alguna especie de milagro, el está en el bote y no hundido en el fondo del mar… como el resto de las personas que estaban en el crucero.

Ese chico era uno que hasta este punto había vivido una vida perfectamente normal, lo único remarcable que había pasado era que sus padres se habían ganado un ticket para un viaje por el mundo en un crucero.

El siguiente punto al que hubiesen llegado de no haber sido por este tifón era Sicilia, pero ahora eso será imposible.

Ya que el crucero ahora está en el fondo del océano.

Con esto el futuro del mundo había sido alterado de manera irreversible, ya que ese chico estaría involucrado en un montón de eventos futuros, en donde el crecería como persona (Pero por otro lado seria un pervertido…)

Sin embargo, lo digno de mención era como a pesar de que el tifón todavía estaba en su punto, el bote salvavidas seguía a flote y lo que es más, parecía que estuviese flotando en un mar tranquilo, algo que claramente era imposible pero que aun así ocurría.

Y sin embargo, ahí se pudo ver algo que antes no se podía, y eso era que el chico no estaba solo: En frente del durmiente sobreviviente del crucero, se encontraba una encapuchada figura, con una capa cubriendo todo su cuerpo.

Lo único que se pudo notar a pesar de eso… era que quien fuese el encapuchado… este poseía alas…

Por cómo se veían las cosas, ese encapuchado era un Ángel de la Muerte que venía a llevar al otro mundo al pobre chico.

¿… O quizás un Ángel que vino desde el cielo para salvarle la vida a este chico?

El ser con alas que estaba encapuchado únicamente observaba al durmiente chico, como si lo hiciese para asegurarse personalmente de que ese chico de cuatro años estuviese seguro.

Y como su cuerpo estaba cubierto por aquella capa negra, uno no podía ver la apariencia del ser con alas.

Sin embargo si este narrador tuviese que adivinar… entonces el rostro de ese ser con alas era uno de… arrepentimiento.

Y así, todo da marcha cuando el chico inconsciente comienza a abrir lentamente sus ojos.

"¿Eh…?" Lo primero que sale de sus labios da cuenta de la confusión del niño de cuatro años.

Confundido acerca de lo que está pasando, el mira alrededor para encontrarse con el mar.

Luego el chico se percata de que él estaba durmiendo sobre una sabana y una almohada, y finalmente al ver los bordes el chico se da cuenta de que en estos momentos el se encuentra en un bote pequeño y muy antiguo.

"¿Un bote…?" Ahora que el chico está más consciente de sus alrededores.

Lo último que el recordaba era estar con sus padres en ese divertido crucero que viajaba alrededor del mundo, este chico había visto diferentes partes del mundo.

Según lo que el sabia, su padre se había sacado el premio en una lotería.

Sin embargo poco antes de llegasen a Italia, de la nada apareció un enorme tifón.

Cuando eso paso los pasajeros corrieron hacia los botes salvavidas, y este chico recordó que el estaba con sus padres hasta que una ola gigante causo que el barco fuese dado vuelta… y después de eso…

Oscuridad.

Y entonces el se despertó en este bote.

"Si estoy aquí, ¿Entonces mis padres y los demás lograron llegar a los otros botes salvavidas?" El chico pensó que si él estaba en un bote, entonces las demás personas también deberían estar en uno.

Pero entonces…

"Finalmente despertaste," Se escucha una voz detrás de del chico.

El chico se voltea para ver al ser con alas, al que misteriosamente el chico no se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Entonces, el chico fija su atención en ese ser con alas y se da cuenta que alrededor del bote la tormenta no se acerca y el mar se mantiene calmado.

¿Acaso será obra del ser con alas?

Y al fijar su atención en el ser con alas, el chico finalmente se da cuenta de un detalle que él había estado ignorando hasta ahora.

Múltiples pequeñas esferas de surgían del mar y flotaban alrededor del bote.

El chico estaba mirándolas con curiosidad infantil, preguntándose que son esas esferas de luz.

Al ser tan joven él no sabe la triste verdad, que esas esferas de luz en realidad eran las almas de los pasajeros, los espíritus de todos los habían estado en el barco menos él.

Así que al ver eso y como la tormenta no se acerca hacia el bote, el chico llego a una sola conclusión.

"Eres tu acaso un Ángel… ¿Qué está aquí para salvarme?" Es lo que pregunta el chico, quien a pesar de estar asustado por la situación, tiene la esperanza de que esa persona realmente fuese un Ángel que estuviese aquí para salvarlo.

"…No" Es la simple respuesta del ser con alas.

"Cuando yo llegue, el barco ya se había hundido… solo pude salvarte a ti," El ser con alas decide revelar la dura verdad, aun cuando no era nada fácil hacerlo.

La cara del niño fue una de total sorpresa y se quedo quieto por varios segundos, como si tratase de comprender y racionalizar lo que el acababa de escuchar.

Y teniendo en cuenta de que solo tenía cuatro años, el intentar entender que tus padres se habían ido y que no regresarían era algo que no podía hacerse inmediatamente como lo lograría un adulto.

Veinte segundos pasan, con el único sonido el del viento.

Y es entonces cuando finalmente la mente infantil del chico comprende lo que el ser con alas le había dicho.

Lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de los ojos del niño.

Sus padres se habían ido y nunca regresarían.

El ser con alas puede entender lo que debía estar ocurriendo en el corazón del chico, sin embargo aunque le gustaría hablar con él y decirle que todo estará bien… todavía estaba la misión que él tenía que cumplir.

La razón real de porque él está aquí y también el causante del accidente del crucero.

Así que debido a la situación el ser con alas deberá acelerar las cosas.

"…Lo siento," Una disculpa es lo que sale de la los labios del ser con alas.

Una disculpa que es sincera.

Ya que si él hubiese llegado más pronto… entonces todos podrían haber sido salvados.

"N-no e-es tu c-culpa…" De alguna manera le niño logra dar una respuesta, aun cuando todavía está llorando.

Aun con su joven mente el niño sabe que el causante de esto fue la naturaleza.

La respuesta del ser con alas es mirar hacia el este.

"Desde aquí se puede ver el Etna," El ser con alas le indica al chico, quien obedece y mira en aquella dirección, "Escucha bien mi voz, y mira con atención… así podrás verlo,".

Y siguiendo lo que el ser con alas le dijo que hiciese, el chico mira en aquella dirección a la que el ser con alas está mirando, y lo que él ve es suficiente para momentáneamente el dolor de perder a sus padres tome un segundo plano.

Ya que ahora la emoción dominante en el corazón de ese niño era: Miedo.

Ya que en medio de la gran tormenta se encontraba un… ser.

El chico no podía distinguir mucho ya que ese ser era prácticamente transparente y que la tormenta hacia difícil que algo se distinguiese.

Lo que el chico si pudo distinguir era que ese ser era enorme, mas grande que cualquier cosa que el haya visto, eso sí, al menos pudo distinguir una cola de serpiente en donde se suponía que estuviesen las piernas, mientras que el resto del cuerpo parecía el de un humano.

Ese era un ser de la era mitológica que por todas las razones de la lógica no debería estar ahí, y aun así esta en este lugar en este momento.

Ese ser era conocido como un:

**GIGANTE**

Al comprender que lo que estaba en frente de sus ojos era algo de verdad, la reacción natural del chico de cuatro años fue la siguiente.

"¿¡Q-Que es eso!?" Grita un asustado chico.

El ser con alas procede a ponerse de pie en el bote, y a explicarle al chico de que es lo que está ahí.

El niño se merece al menos esa explicación, de saber el responsable de la muerte de sus padres.

"En la era mitológica…" El ser con alas comienza su explicación, "El gran dios Zeus mato a su padre, Cronos, para luego ser el rey del Olimpo. Entonces Gaia, la madre de Cronos… no podía perdonarlo, así que dio nacimiento a un ser terrible para consumar su venganza,".

El chico ya tenía una idea de sobre quien era esta historia. Pero aun así el chico estaba atrapado por la manera en la que el ser con alas estaba contando la historia.

"El poder del hijo de Gaia y Tartaros era inconmensurable. Sus hombros llegaban al cielo, su cabeza ocultaba las estrellas y con sus manos podía envolver al mundo," El chico comenzaba a asustarse cada vez más con cada explicación del poder total de ese ser, "Su poder derrumbaba montañas y no había nada que se salvara de la destrucción. Todo ardió en fuego al final,".

"El Olimpos fue derrotado y los dioses huyeron a Egipto. La última esperanza era Zeus," El chico continua escuchando maravillado la historia, como si de momento todo lo demás no importase, "Pero fue derrotado y encerrado en una cueva,".

"Zeus, persevero, pudo revertir la situación y logro encerrarlo bajo el Etna, en Sicilia," Al menos el chico sintió alivio al escuchar que el monstruo fue derrotado, pero su inmadura mente no se percato de que si eso era verdad, ¿Entonces porque el monstruo que supuestamente fue derrotado se encuentra en frente de ellos en el mar?, "Pero el Gigante es inmortal, sigue viviendo en ese lugar,".

Al oír eso, el chico mira con todavía más asombro en sus ojos ante tal ser que solo podría existir en mitos y leyendas, que tal enorme ser se encuentre ahí sobre ellos en el mar.

"Tiene un aliento de rayos y fuego, posee cien dragones entre su cabello y la mitad de su cuerpo es una serpiente gigantesca," Finalmente el ser con alas decidió explicar que era lo que hacía tan temible al oponente, "Las plumas que cubren su cuerpo forman ráfagas constantes que lo transforman en una columna de viento. El es el arma biológica más grande y poderosa de los mitos griegos,"

"El nombre de esa criatura es…"

**TIFON**

El chico de cuatro años finalmente aprende el nombre del causante de esta situación y el que hundió el crucero.

Y dentro de el, sin su conocimiento comienza a formarse una emoción que hasta ahora era desconocida para él, esa emoción era… furia.

Y a la vez algo estaba despertando, pero todavía no era el momento… todavía faltaba algo que gatillase el despertar completo.

"¿T-Tifón?" El niño intenta repetir aquella palabra extranjera.

"La palabra 'Tifón' fue derivada de el. Su poder era tan grande que le pusieron ese nombre," El ser con alas puede sentir que pronto llegara el momento de la confrontación en contra de Tifón, "El sello comienza a romperse con el tiempo, esa es la verdadera identidad de este tifón gigantesco y anormal,".

Cuando el niño de cuatro años escucho como el ser con alas decía de frente que ese Gigante era el causante del tifón… la ira y furia que crecía dentro de él se hacía cada vez más grande, cada vez siendo más probable que explotase.

Por ejemplo, el niño esta apretando con mucha fuerza su puño derecho, con tanta que si se tratase de un adolecente o un adulto, entonces comenzaría sacar sangre.

"Me enviaron aquí para evitar que el Gigante regrese… yo soy un guerrero," Y finalmente el ser con alas decidió explicar un poco más sobre sí mismo, "Obstruido por el tifón, no pude llegar antes. De haberlo hecho… podría haber salvado a tus padres y a los otros pasajeros,".

El chico de cuatro años logra entender que el ser con alas planea pelear en contra de Tifón.

Y aun una mente infantil como la suya entiende que intentar pelear contra un monstruo como ese era suicidio.

"¡Por favor no lo hagas!" Ruega el niño de cuatro años a su salvador. La voz del chico momentáneamente se compuso, "¡Es imposible! ¡Nadie puede superar a un dios como ese!" El ser con alas fue quien había salvado su vida… es por eso que el niño no quería que el muriese también.

Sin embargo sus palabras no llegan a más cuando Tifón se dio cuenta de las dos figuras estando en un bote cerca de él.

Y él no podía permitir que insectos como esos estuvieran ahí.

"**¡FLAME THUNDER! (Trueno Flameante)"**

Ese era uno de los ataques de Tifón.

El poderoso combinado de fuego y electricidad cayó en frente del ser con alas y comenzó a quemar la capa con la que el se había envuelto.

El ser con alas estaba envuelto en llamas, así era como lo veía el horrorizado niño de cuatro años.

Un poco más… tan solo un último empujoncito despertaría el increíble poder en su interior…

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Aun cuando el ser con alas estaba envuelto en llamas, su voz seguía como si nada hubiese pasado.

El niño de cuatro años se da cuenta de que a pesar de todo, el todavía no le ha dicho su nombre a su salvador.

"Issei… Hyoudo…" El niño que finalmente se revela a sí mismo como Issei dice su nombre.

"Issei, entiendo que no creas que yo pueda derrotar a ese Gigante, ¿Pero no quieres… creer en el poder… de todas estas almas?" Cuando esas palabras son dichas, el ser con alas finalmente remueve la capa que lo había estado cubriendo desde el principio.

Un humano.

Un chico que debía tener menos de veinte años y que tenía cabello de color marrón y ojos azules.

Sin embargo esos rasgos físicos quedaron en segundo lugar cuando Issei vio lo que él estaba vistiendo.

Una hermosa e imponente Armadura Dorada.

Esa Armadura cubría prácticamente todo su cuerpo, y el rasgo más notorio eran las alas que hacían que pareciese un ángel.

"Aunque el cuerpo desaparezca, los sentimientos del alma nunca van a desaparecer," Habla el guerrero dorado, "Que la voluntad de tus padres por protegerte, me brinde fuerzas,".

'_Esa Armadura y esa persona son tan geniales…'_ Pensó Issei, debido a que esta situación era tan caótica e irreal, su mente tenía unos cuantos problemas para actuar acordemente.

"¿Mis padres van a protegerme?" Issei repite esas palabras, recordando que sus padres ya no están en este mundo…

Pero el guerrero dorado sabe que la verdad es mucho más profunda que esa.

"Así es, por sus seres queridos, los humanos pueden generar un poder infinito," Entonces el Guerrero Dorado comienza a sacar un Arco de su Armadura Dorada.

"Quiero que confiese en sus fuerzas," El Guerrero Dorado también saca una Flecha de su Armadura Dorada, "Aunque se hayan ido, sus Cosmos siempre van a protegerte,".

El Guerrero Dorado apunta el Arco y Flecha hacia Tifón, como si el hecho de que semejante fuerza de la naturaleza estuviese ahí no le molestase.

El no estaba intimidado en lo mas mínimo.

"Yo creo en el ardiente Cosmos de tus padres, y quiero que tu también creas en ese poder sin límites," Una energía Dorada rodea el cuerpo del Guerrero, quien apunta su flecha hacia Tifón.

Cuando Issei vio eso, algo dentro de su corazón le dijo que esto sería el final.

Sin embargo al mismo tiempo el no quería que todo terminase.

Ese monstruo había matado a sus padres junto a un gran número de personas: Eso es imperdonable.

Issei finalmente se dio cuenta de la ira y resentimiento que habían estado acumulándose dentro de el.

Y entonces un pensamiento egoísta surgió en la mente de Issei.

'Yo quiero derrotar a Tifon,' Incluso con cuatro años Issei Hyoudo sabía que él nunca podría derrotar a un Dios como ese.

Sin embargo el no podía permitir que el responsable de la muerte de sus padres se fuese sin que el pudiese al menos hacer algo.

Así que en ese preciso momento, en este mundo dos cosas despertaron al sentir las fuertes emociones del chico conocido como Issei Hyoudo.

La primera fue: Universo.

En algunos casos, algunas personas con el potencial y con talento natural pueden desbloquear el poder que usualmente se revelaba únicamente con un muy duro entrenamiento.

Pero para que eso ocurriese se requería de que en el momento correcto la determinación y emoción correcta llegasen.

Y afortunadamente para Issei, esas condiciones estaban presentes: Una situación desesperada, la determinación para enfrentarla, y el talento natural para despertar el poder que usan los humanos que protegen la tierra.

**COSMOS ENERGIA**

Sin embargo la que el produce es muy leve, ni siquiera digna de un Santo de Bronce herido gravemente en batalla. Pero el leve brillo que envolvía su cuerpo estaba ahí.

Pero lo suficientemente notoria para ganarse la atención del Guerrero Dorado, quien mira con sorpresa en sus ojos a Issei.

"No puede ser…" Murmuro el Guerrero Dorado, quien a pesar de la sorpresa no deja de apuntar su Arco y Flecha hacia Tifón.

Obviamente el reconocía la energía que emanaba del cuerpo de Issei, después de todo el vivía en un lugar donde poderosos guerreros usaban esa misma energía.

Y debido a eso el podía reconocer lo increíble de aquel débil Cosmos que se había manifestado en un individuo sin entrenamiento.

En el Santuario se habían documentado casos como ese con anterioridad, y todos aquellos que habían podido hacer lo que Issei estaba haciendo usualmente se convertían en guerreros muy prometedores.

Sin embargo como se había dicho el Cosmos no fue lo único que despertó.

En el brazo derecho del chico se había formado un Guante de Color Rojo.

Si el Guerrero Dorado estaba sorprendido por que Issei había despertado el Cosmos por sí mismo, entonces lo que veía en el brazo del chico lo dejo sin palabras.

Ese era un objeto que tenía dentro de sí un poder increíble.

**SACRED GEAR.**

Pero parece que Issei no se había dado cuenta de que él en estos momentos había despertado dos cosas que el guardaba dentro de sí.

El Guerrero Dorado se dio cuenta de que toda la atención y emoción de Issei estaba dirigida hacia Tifón, por lo que el niño no se había dado cuenta de que sus poderes acababan de manifestarse.

Sin embargo, aun con eso no sería suficiente ni para ser considerado como un mosquito si Issei decidiese atacar a Tifón.

Quizás en el futuro, con mucho entrenamiento Issei podría considerar el intentar desafiar a Tifón.

Pero ahora eso sería un suicidio.

Y eso era algo que el Guerrero Dorado no podía permitir.

"Aioros," El Guerrero Dorado decidió que de entre todas las opciones posibles, esta era la más acertada, "Issei, mi nombre es Aioros," La revelación del nombre de su salvador fue suficiente para que por un momento, la atención de Issei volviese a Aioros.

Y como Issei pudo despertar sus poderes al tener toda su concentración y emociones puestas en acabar con Tifón, el haberse desconcentrado tan solo por un segundo fue suficiente para causar que el Cosmos que él había despertado se desvaneciese.

Lo único que no desapareció fue el Sacred Gear en su mano.

Pero aun así Issei ni se dio cuenta de que eso había aparecido de la nada en su mano.

"Issei, se que en estos momentos debes estar queriendo tu mismo el atacar a Tifón, pero siento que incluso tu sabes que sería inútil," Aioros opto por el tono de voz que un hermano mayor utilizaría al hablarle a uno menor…

Y eso fue lo correcto.

Issei en el fondo era consciente de que ante un gigantesco monstruo como Tifón, un Dios, el no puede ganar, pero él estaba muy consumido en sus emociones como para aceptarlo.

Pero al escuchar a Aioros… Issei ya no siente la misma fuerza que el sintió cuando pensó en desafiar a Tifón.

Eso se debía a que el libero sus poderes ocultos debido al momento, algo que solo pasaba en un instante.

Ahora en este lugar, Issei nunca sería capaz de volver a emanar ese poder.

"Sin embargo te prometo que yo me encargare, así que no te preocupes, Tifón será derrotado," Aioros mira a Issei directamente a los ojos, como si fuese para preguntarle si el confía en sus palabras.

Issei asiente, mostrando que si lo hace.

Aioros entonces mira a Tifón, quien al parecer quedo momentáneamente confundido al sentir el poder del Sacred Gear.

Al no ser un humano, Tifón era podía sentir el mundo en formas que los humanos jamás podrían comprender.

"Issei, quiero que guardes en tu corazón las palabras que voy a decir…" Y entonces… Aioros lanza su Flecha Dorada de Sagitario.

**EL COSMOS QUE HABITA EN EL ALMA DE LOS HUMANOS…ATRVIESA A LOS DIOSES**

Ciertamente esas palabras se quedarían para siempre dentro del corazón y cerebro de Issei Hyoudo.

Y entonces Issei ve con asombro como la flecha dorada impacto en contra del pecho de Tifón, y un rayo de luz se formo.

Y entonces, el Gigante comenzó a desintegrarse hasta que ya no quedaba nada, siendo que la mayoría de su poder estaba en el sello que puso Zeus.

La tormenta paro y el cielo se comenzó a despejar inmediatamente, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Entonces un barco comenzó a acercarse, siendo que había sido enviado a buscar el crucero que se había perdido en aquella súbita tormenta que había desaparecido tan súbitamente como había aparecido en primer lugar.

Y lo único que ese barco de rescate había encontrado… era un pequeñito bote que estaba vacío.

Y nadie en el mundo excepto los miembros de cierta orden de guerreros que protegen a la humanidad sabrá los increíbles eventos que tomaron lugar aquí.

**-Avión, (2 Horas Después)-**

El vuelo desde Sicilia hasta Grecia debía ser relativamente corto, sin embargo para las dos únicas personas en el avión, el vuelo se les hacia largo.

Un joven y un niño de cuatro años. Y en el caso del joven él tuvo que usar otro método para enviar su Caja de Pandora hacia el lugar donde el debe llegar, ya que sería problemático pasar eso por una aduana.

Si en este avión hubiese un pasajero mas, sería muy posible que interpretase esta escena como dos hermanos volando juntos para encontrarse con sus padres.

Sin embargo eso estaba equivocado, ya que para empezar esos dos no eran hermanos, y no iban a encontrarse con sus padres (Después de todo… ninguno de los dos tenia padres…) sino que iban a un lugar donde nadie común y corriente puede entrar, y también donde salir no es algo fácil.

Issei se encontraba en silencio, simplemente mirando por la ventana hacia el horizonte.

Aunque si uno considera lo que él ha tenido que pasar hasta ahora, más su corta edad, entonces es entendible su estado de ánimo de no querer responderle a nada.

Sin embargo a Aioros no le gustaba ver a Issei en ese estado, pero a la vez el entiende muy bien el dolor que el debe estar sintiendo en estos momentos, después de todo el también había perdido a sus padres a una temprana edad, y no había sido algo fácil de superar.

Pero… por eso mismo Aioros quiere ayudar a Issei.

"Issei," Aioros comienza a hablar, lo que hace que la atención de Issei se centre en el.

Después de la experiencia, Aioros es la única persona a la que Issei puede escuchar, eso se debe al haber visto el increíble poder que este poseía junto a su buen corazón.

"Sé que en estos momentos debes sentirte muy mal, pero estoy seguro de si tienes esperanza, todo irá bien," Aioros usa un tono de voz amable, "Y puedes confiar en mí, yo también perdí a mis padres cuando era más joven," Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Issei ganaron un poco de curiosidad a diferencia del a tristeza que estaba totalmente presente.

Y sintiendo la sinceridad de la voz de Aioros, Issei pudo hablar.

"Tú también… ¿Sientes lo mismo?" Pregunta el chico, intentando que su tono de voz no suene muy melancólico.

"Si, cuando eso paso sentí que el mundo estaba en contra mía y que yo no podría continuar viviendo o teniendo un futuro, pero a pesar de eso decidí continuar y perseverar, creyendo que en el futuro todo se pondría mejor," Las palabras de Aioros parecen tener el efecto deseado en Issei, "Y eso paso, me entrene día a día y al final pude ser digno de vestir mi Armadura de Sagitario,".

"¿Qué es lo que son… esa Armadura y tus poderes?" Pregunto Issei.

Aioros se dio cuenta de que al menos pudo ganarse la atención de Issei y alejarlo de la depresión.

"La Armadura que visto es una de las 88 Armaduras que visten los Santos, quienes son unos guerreros que pelean por la paz y por la Diosa Athena," Y entonces Aioros le comenzó a contar a Issei la historia de cómo los Guerreros de la Esperanza aparecen para proteger al mundo y a Athena desde la época del mito.

El vuelo en ese avión por alguna razón ya no se sentía tan depresivo como hace unos momentos.

**-Recamara del Patriarca-**

Shion de Aries, o mejor conocido como el Patriarca, quien para probarlo vestía la túnica junto con el casco, se encontraba en su recamara leyendo unos documentos y a la vez esperando a que Aioros regresase de su misión.

Una nueva generación de Santos se estaba formando, pero en estos momentos solo había dos de ellos activos como tales.

El no contaba a Dohko de Libra entre los activos, ya que él estaba cumpliendo su misión de quedarse en Rozan y vigilar el Sello de los Espectros.

Los dos Santos activos eran Aioros de Sagitario y Saga de Géminis.

Esos dos eran realmente un verdadero ejemplo de cómo debería ser un Santo: Ellos tienen un corazón bondadoso y saben cómo usar sus poderes para proteger al débil.

Sin embargo… por alguna razón Shion siente que hay algo raro con Saga… como si una creciente oscuridad estuviese presente y a veces mostrándose.

Y hablando de Saga, Shion tampoco ha oído hablar últimamente sobre Kanon, el hermano gemelo de Saga.

¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Shion decidió preguntarle a Saga sobre ese tema la próxima vez que se vean.

Por otra parte hay otros talentosos candidatos que están por terminar sus respectivos entrenamientos en los próximos meses, y si todo salía bien la nueva generación de Santos Dorados estaría lista dentro de unos meses.

Aunque con eso dicho, todavía hay un problema que realmente preocupa a Shion. El hecho de que únicamente faltase una persona del signo de Leo que tuviese el talento para algún día tomar la Armadura.

Pero entonces él puede escuchar cómo se abre la puerta de la recamara.

Al no sentir ninguna intención hostil, Shion se relaja, sabiendo que solo podían ser pocas personas las que estén entrando a la recamara.

Shion reconoce inmediatamente a la primera persona que entro, después de todo el reconocería esas alas doradas donde quiera que fuese.

Aioros había regresado de su misión sin ningún problema visible.

Sin embargo el Patriarca se da cuenta al instante de que hay un niño acompañando a Aioros.

La simple acción ya le revelaba varias cosas a Shion, para que Aioros haya traído consigo a un niño, como por ejemplo que ese niño debía ser especial de alguna manera.

Más aun por haberlo traído a un lugar como la recamara del Patriarca. Y por el hecho de que no mostrase ningún signo de cansancio a pesar de haber subido las Doce Casa, solo podría significar que Aioros cargo a ese chico para que no tuviese que caminar. Y considerando quien la personalidad de Aioros, eso era de esperarse.

"Patriarca, vengo a informarle que ya complete mi misión," Aioros decide comenzar con los asuntos oficiales, "Tifón está de regreso en el sello, no debería ser un problema ahora," Shion asiente y comienza a escribir en un papel.

Entonces el Patriarca fijo su mirada en el pequeño niño que Aioros trajo consigo.

Issei por su parte estaba mirando con interés los alrededores de la recamara, al ser de oriente él no había apreciado de cerca un lugar como este.

"Sobre ese niño," Aioros mira seriamente al Patriarca, pero a la vez Shion puede sentir que el Santo de Sagitario está haciendo una petición, "¿Podría considerar convertirlo en mi aprendiz?" Y con esa pregunta, un futuro comenzaba a ser creado.

Pero Issei de cualquier manera, y a pesar de todo lo que paso… el estaba feliz de haber conocido a Aioros…

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Hay muchas razones por la que decidí hacer esta V2.

Para empezar en la anterior me di cuenta de si hacía que Issei básicamente viviese el rol de Shiryuu sin ningún cambio, entonces eso sería poco original.

Y además pensé que con esto podría darle más profundidad a su personaje, y ver como su posición como Santo de Leo afecta las cosas.

Por ejemplo aquí Issei y Seiya se harán amigos desde temprana edad al venir ambos del mismo país y tener edades similares. Pero no se podían ver todo el tiempo debido a que Issei estaba ocupado.

Con eso dicho, necesite hacer que Issei tuviese 4 años para que las edades coincidieran en su mayoría. Pero Saori será un poco más joven que él Canon eso sí.

Este capítulo es sobre su origen, de cómo el siendo un chico normal tuvo que pasar por mucho para posteriormente finalmente poder vestir la Armadura Dorada. De cómo el pudo sentir el Cosmos y entonces sacar su verdadero poder.

Como podemos ver aquí su relación con los demás Santos es así:

Mu: Issei no lo conoce, únicamente ha oído hablar de él.

Aldebarán: Es con quien Issei mejor se lleva de entre todos.

Mascara de la Muerte: El es con quien Issei peor se lleva de entre los Dorados.

Shaka: Por otra parte Shaka es con quien Issei menos ha hablado de entre los Dorados, simplemente porque es difícil saber cómo hablar con una persona como Shaka.

Dohko: En este caso es similar a Mu, aquí Issei solo ha escuchado hablar acerca de Dohko siendo un viejo maestro.

Milo: Esta es como una rivalidad entre hermanos, siendo Issei el menor.

Shura: Se conocen y tienen una relación normal pero distante.

Camus: Igualmente distante, pero Camus respeta a Issei porque logro probarse a si mismo.

Afrodita: En este caso Afrodita no tiene mucho interés en Issei, e Issei encuentra un tanto raro al Santo de Piscis, así que no se hablan mucho.

En fin, esa es la relación de Issei de Leo.

Por favor, denle una oportunidad a este fic, ya que tengo todo fríamente calculado en esta ocasión.

Y por último, esto tiene lugar en un periodo de tiempo especial: Básicamente Issei ira a Kuoh un año antes de que Seiya termine su entrenamiento para obtener la Armadura de Pegaso.

En otras palabras es antes del Canon en Saint Seiya.

Lo que si lo veo de cierta manera es más positivo, ya que con eso los Santos de Athena tienen un número más amplio de miembros entre ellos.

Sin mencionar a los Dorados vivos…

Además si lo pensamos así, Issei podría hacer cosas que terminen por cambiar la historia ya escrita.

¡Por favor dejen reviews!


	2. Aquel que es mi Hermano

**Capítulo 02: Aquel que es mi Hermano**

**-Casa de Sagitario, (2 Años Después)-**

Ahora podemos escuchar sonidos de batalla proviniendo de la Novena Casa del Santuario.

Más específicamente de dos personas peleando.

Normalmente le hecho de que una batalla este dando lugar en un punto tan difícil de acceder como la Casa de Sagitario es preocupante, debido a que si eso ocurría entonces un enemigo muy poderoso debe haber invadido el Santuario.

Sin embargo… afortunadamente ese no es el caso aquí.

"Issei, ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te explique sobre el Cosmos?" Se puede escuchar una voz familiar, la voz de un chico joven que lleva bondad y poder en su corazón.

"Ha… ha… uh…" Por otra parte la respiración pesada de cierto chico es la respuesta que Aioros obtiene.

Aunque considerando el tipo de pelea que se estaba desarrollando, era algo natural que Issei se quedase sin aliento.

"Tomate tu tiempo para recuperar tu aliento," La voz de Aioros por su parte no suena cansada en lo absoluto.

"Tu… haces… que moverse así… parezca… fácil…" Responde el chico cuya identidad es la del mismísimo Issei, quien aun ahora tiene problemas para recuperar su aliento.

"En mi caso es que ya estoy acostumbrado," Es la respuesta casual de Aioros, quien simplemente observa como Issei apenas puede mantenerse en una rodilla

"¿Acostumbrado?" Repitió un incrédulo Issei, quien ya había recuperado un poco de su energía, "¿Cómo alguien puede acostumbrarse a esto?" Una pregunta que Issei se había hecho durante los dos últimos años.

Estos últimos dos años habían sido un tanto duros en lo que se referirá al entrenamiento, pero aun así Issei había decidió perseverar y no abandonar, principalmente porque él se había prometido a si mismo ser fuerte y hacer que Aioros se sintiese orgulloso.

Sin embargo no todo había sido tan fácil, debido a que en el Santuario existía cierta discriminación en contra de los aprendices de descendencia oriental, pero Issei hizo lo mejor que pudo para ignorar eso a favor de continuar su entrenamiento, ya que Aioros le explico que aun cuando esa discriminación era verdad, si uno conseguía una Armadura, entonces todas esas personas verían que aun cuando uno viniese del oriente, todavía era digno de respeto como una persona que pelea por la paz.

"Sin embargo aun así tengo que aplaudir tu progreso," Es el cumplido que Aioros le da a Issei, "En general una persona no podía moverse ni hablar para este punto, pero tú puedes hablar e incluso mantenerte en una rodilla, como tu maestro debo decir que estoy orgulloso de ti," Dijo un sonriente Aioros.

"Gracias…" Es lo que responde Issei.

"En ese caso creo que por hoy es suficiente, te mereces un descanso Issei," Dijo Aioros, cosa que causo que Issei diese un suspiro en señal de relajo.

"Voy a ir a preparar algo de comer," Al oír la mención de la comida, el estomago de Issei comenzó a rugir, eso hizo que Issei se diese cuenta de cuan hambriento el estaba.

Cuando Aioros había salido del rango visual de Issei, este simplemente se desplomo exhausto en el suelo.

"Ahh… aun cuando mi hermano parece ser muy amable, cuando se trata de entrenar él puede ser un tanto duro…" Se quejo Issei, quien se da la vuelta haciendo que quedase acostado de espaldas, Issei simplemente se quedo mirando el techo de la Casa de Sagitario, únicamente para pasar el tiempo.

"Aunque también creo que conocerlo fue la mejor cosa que me pudo haber pasado, ¿No lo crees Ddraig?" Issei al no tener a nadie con quien hablar decidió intentar tener una pequeña conversación con su compañero.

Sin embargo no había respuesta alguna, indicando que el Dragón Gales se encontraba dormido.

"Ahh…" Suspira Issei, quien para este punto esperaba algo como eso, "Ese Dragón…" Murmuro Issei, pero igual no le tomo mucha importancia a eso y mejor decidió enfocarse en descansar.

El tiempo pasaba e Issei sentía como sus energías regresaban a su cuerpo, entonces Issei puso una de sus manos al frente y entonces el comenzó a concentrarse en esa mano, como si esperase que algo ocurriese.

Y ciertamente algo ocurre.

Un brillo de color azul comenzó a manifestarse en esa mano.

"El poder del Universo y el arma principal de los Santos," Recito Issei mientras veía su mano y recordaba lo que Aioros le había enseñado, "El Cosmos que vive dentro de cada uno de nosotros, el poder para destruir los Átomos, uno debe usar este poder para proteger a los demás de las fuerzas malignas que quieren causar destrucción," Eso era lo que Aioros le había estado enseñando.

"Veo que recuerdas muy bien lo que te enseñe," Se escucha una voz viniendo desde una de las salidas de esta sección de la Casa de Sagitario, siendo esa la voz de Aioros la cual Issei puede reconocer muy bien.

"Hermano," Responde Issei, quien se levanta por su propia cuenta, mostrando como el cansancio del entrenamiento ya había desaparecido.

"La comida ya esta lista," Indica Aioros, a lo que Issei asiente y comienza a seguir al Santo de Sagitario.

Mientras caminan por los pasillos de la Casa de Sagitario, Aioros decide que ese es un buen momento para hacerle saber a Issei las nuevas noticias.

"Por cierto, durante el día de ayer estuve hablando con el Patriarca, le pedí permiso para una misión especial en la que tú me acompañaras," Revelo Aioros.

Esa información definitivamente puso curioso a Issei, ya que era muy inusual de que un Santo fuese acompañado por alguien que todavía ni siquiera completa su entrenamiento y que más aun, todavía es únicamente un niño.

"¿En serio?" Pregunta un incrédulo Issei, a lo que Aioros asiente para confirmar, "¿Y de que se trata la misión?" Pregunta un Issei que ahora está más animado, después de todo el realmente estaría acompañando a la persona que el mas admiraba a una misión.

"Nuestra misión se trata de partir mañana a investigar una ciudad en el Oriente, en esa ciudad se rumorea que hay seres sobrenaturales merodeando, eso fue lo que dijeron nuestros informantes," Dijo Aioros.

"¿El Oriente?" Repitió Issei, recordando que el provenía desde esa parte del mundo, "¿Y cómo se llama ese lugar al que tendremos que ir?" Pregunto el aprendiz de Aioros.

"El nombre de esa ciudad es: Kuoh," Un leve cambio se escucho en el tono de voz de Aioros, como si al decir esas palabras el quisiese suavizar un poco el impacto.

Issei únicamente mira a Aioros, los ojos de Issei están abiertos por la sorpresa.

De hecho ninguna palabra sale de su boca, por lo que ellos continuaron en silencio hacia el comedor.

Tan solo uno podía asegurar… que esa noche en la Casa de Sagitario fue una noche… no muy tranquila.

**-Ciudad Kuoh-**

Se pueden ver a dos personas caminando por las calles de la ciudad, ambos eran jóvenes, pero se podía notar que el menor de ellos era todavía un niño.

Aunque para ese niño, este lugar uno que traía un montón de recuerdos, recuerdos desde antes que un ser mitológico tomase la vida a sus padres y otras personas.

Al pensar en eso, la expresión facial del chico cambio levemente a una más melancólica.

Issei había tratado de no pensar mucho en eso, pero estando de nuevo en esta ciudad las memorias de todos esos momentos de antes del Santuario habían comenzado a regresar.

Pero para la buena suerte de Issei, su hermano mayor se había dado cuenta de aquellas memorias estaban regresando… de la casa que había sido su hogar junto a sus padres.

Así que con sutileza, Aioros coloca su mano en el hombro de Issei en señal de que él entiende lo que está pasando.

"Recuerda que un hogar es aquel en el que están tus seres queridos, yo considero ese lugar el Santuario, pero si tu y yo vamos a vivir aquí por un tiempo, entonces este será nuestro hogar," Aquellas amables palabras hicieron que la melancolía desapareciese del corazón de Issei.

"Si," Asiente un Issei que da una pequeña sonrisa, "Tienes razón, hermano,".

Así que con eso resuelto, Issei y Aioros caminaron en dirección hacia el lugar en el que ambos se quedarían durante su estancia en Japón.

Además de que para Aioros esto no fue para nada aburrido, ya que siempre era interesante ver un país extranjero.

Aun siendo una persona muy poderosa, Aioros también disfrutaba de las cosas simples de la vida y de la paz.

Issei por su parte sentía un poco de familiaridad con la particular dirección a la que él y Aioros se estaban dirigiendo, aun después de dos años a él no se le habían olvidado ciertas cosas.

"Hermano, solo por curiosidad… ¿Acaso la casa a la cual nos vamos a quedar se trata de…?" Issei comenzó a hablar, Aioros entendió a la perfección lo que Issei quería decir.

"A la casa en la que solías vivir con tus padres," Responde Aioros, sin embargo en esta ocasión su tono de voz junto con su mirada son las de un maestro que está tratando de enseñarle una lección a su alumno.

Issei simplemente miro al rostro del hombre que él considera un hermano mayor, debido a que sinceramente el pequeño aprendiz de Aioros no se había esperado eso de parte de una persona tan bondadosa como lo era Aioros.

"Ya veo…" Responde quietamente Issei, aunque internamente estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras indicadas para responderle a Aioros, pero lamentablemente nada llego a la mente e Issei.

"Issei, además de ser tu hermano, también soy tu maestro, nunca lo olvides," Aioros sabía que como Issei era su estudiante, era su deber como maestro el hacer que Issei estuviese preparado para el futuro si quería aprender a usar el Cosmos para pelear por Athena.

Y en ese caso, para dominar el máximo Cosmos, el Séptimo Sentido era necesario algo especial, como por ejemplo los sentimientos del usuario.

Como por ejemplo… el desprenderse del pasado.

Uno lo podía notar, Aioros además de tenerle cariño, también le tenía una gran fe a Issei. Por lo que aun cuando no era seguro que clase de futuro Issei tendría, Aioros quería que la opción para que Issei dominase el Séptimo Sentido estuviese abierta.

"Durante el tiempo que viviremos aquí, tu entrenamiento también continuara, y espero que en un futuro, puedas entender el porqué te traje aquí en primer lugar," Fueron las palabras de Aioros.

Issei simplemente contemplo lo que Aioros había dicho, y con los años que Issie había estado cerca del Santo de Sagitario, la respuesta fue una sola:

"Está bien, confió en ti," Son los sentimientos de Issei hacia Aioros.

Y además, algo le decía a Issei que esta estancia en Kuoh sería más interesante de lo que el esperaría.

**-Time Skip, (Día Final en Kuoh)-**

Y así, después de despedirse de su amiga, Issei y Aioros procedieron a dirigirse al avión que los llevaría de regreso hacia Grecia.

Ambos estaban en un taxi, el cual los llevaría hacia el aeropuerto más cercano, aun cuando eso costase una suma de dinero considerable, Aioros tenía suficiente dinero como para que no fuese un problema.

"¿Cómo te sientes Issei?" Le pregunta Aioros a su hermano menor, quien simplemente estaba mirando por la ventana.

"Me siento bien…" Respondió Issei, aunque uno podía notar que no estaba siendo totalmente honesto, "Podremos regresar al Santuario donde se encuentran todos,".

"Pero parece que te hubiese gustado quedarte más tiempo aquí," Dijo Aioros, quien llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro al saber que había dado en el blanco.

"Eso es algo…" Murmuro Issei, quien intentaba formar una respuesta, pero que fallaba espectacularmente en hacerlo, de alguna manera Aioros siempre era capaz de de leer las emociones de Issei con cierta facilidad.

"Entiendo cómo te sientes," Respondió Aioros, utilizando un tono de voz amable y comprensivo, "Con el paso de los años, yo también he tenido que separarme de personas a las que consideraba amigos bastante cercanos," Aioros revela esa información a un Issei que se sorprende al oír eso.

"¿En serio?" Pregunto un curioso Issei. El usualmente no le preguntaba a Aioros nada de su vida personal, simplemente porque Issei no quería parecer un intruso.

Aun así eso no quería decir que Issei no estuviese curioso, y si Aioros era el que decidió hablar entonces la situación era diferente.

"Así es," Asintió Aioros, quien entonces miro hacia su lado de la ventana y comenzó a hablar con un tono nostálgico de voz, "Primero están los chicos con los que yo había entrenado cuando ni siquiera podía dominar el Cosmos," Comenzó Aioros, "Todos nosotros habíamos comenzado con el mismo nivel de poder, todos nosotros entrenamos muy duros para poder despertar el Cosmos, ellos y yo teníamos el sueño de algún día poder vestir la Armadura Dorada…" Sin embargo hubo un ligero y casi imperceptible cambio en el tono de voz de Aioros, siendo que la voz de Aioros ahora era un poco menos alegre, "Sin embargo todo comenzó a cambiar cuando demostré mi aptitud y talento natural para el Cosmos, la mayoría de ellos se pusieron celosos y terminaron con nuestra amistad, y los pocos que no lo hicieron y estaban felices por mi terminaron como soldados del Santuario, pero ahora ellos no pueden verme como el amigo que yo era en el pasado, sino como un Santo Dorado al que ellos deben respetar,".

Issei había quedado con la boca abierta ante esa revelación, claramente no esperando que algo como eso le hubiese sucedido a Aioros.

"Luego están cierta clase de amigos… aunque no si exactamente ese término pueda ser usado con ellos…" Aioros parecía estar pensando en cómo poner sus palabras, y aun así el continuaba mirando por la ventana. Pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sabiendo que tipo de reacción había tenido Issei, incluso sin haber girado su cabeza para mirarlo.

"Podría decir que esos 'amigos' son las personas que había conocido en mis misiones y que debido a las circunstancias, usualmente gente que no podía pelear pero que de alguna manera u otra estaba involucrada con el incidente que me había tocado lidiar," Dijo Aioros, quien entonces aparto la mirada de la ventana para fijar su mirada en Issei, dándole una sonrisa al chico, "Sabes, cuando te conviertas en Santo tu también probablemente conocerás a ese tipo de personas, y dependiendo de cómo sean ellas, quizás tú puedas considerarlas como amigos,".

"Así que como puedes ver, yo sé lo que es distanciarse de un amigo, e incluso que un amigo que tuviste ya no te considere a ti como tu amigo," Al escuchar eso, Issei no pudo evitar el asentir, confirmando que había entendido el mensaje que Aioros quería transmitir.

"¿Crees que acaso mi amigo y yo nos volveremos a ver?" Issei sabía que Aioros había terminado de explicar su situación, así que decidió hacer una pregunta para ligeramente cambiar el tema.

"Sera difícil considerando que ustedes viven en mundos distintos… pero algo me dice que en el futuro se volverán a encontrar," Aioros era honesto con sus palabras, el de verdad sentía que Issei e Irina podrían volverse a ver en el futuro.

Lo que él no sabía eran las circunstancias en las que eso ocurriría…

"Si tú dices que es así, entonces sé que puedo confiar en tus palabras," Es la respuesta de Issei, que se siente más relajado ahora, sabiendo que si Aioros decía esas palabras, entonces debía ser verdad, aun siendo tan solo un presentimiento.

Eso demostraba en su cuanta admiración y fe Issei tenía en Aioros.

Y con el estado de ánimo más activo que antes, Issei y Aioros simplemente hablaron de cualquier cosa en el camino hacia al aeropuerto, simplemente hablando de cosas simples y divertidas.

Y en todo el trayecto hasta el aeropuerto, el taxista estaba confundido por como sus dos pasajeros hablaban en griego…

**-Egipto, (3 Meses Después)-**

Tierra de arena y pirámides, y un sol que calienta la piel, esa era una de las formas en las que alguien podría llamar a Egipto.

En estos momentos hay una tormenta de arena que está cerca del área de las pirámides, las cuales están protegidas, como si estuviesen en el ojo del huracán, a la vez cortando el acceso del mundo exterior.

Normalmente uno simplemente consideraría a esto como un fenómeno natural un tanto inusual y no pensaría nada raro y simplemente esperaría a que la tormenta de arena pasase tranquilamente.

Sin embargo… esta tormenta de arena no es algo natural.

Esta tormenta de arena está siendo causada por los humanos en lugar del mundo, humanos que como muchos en este mundo, pertenecen al ejército de un Dios que ellos adoran, aun cuando ese Dios estuviese sellado o inactivo, sus seguidores todavía estaban ahí.

Esa era la verdad de muchos grupos en este mundo.

Incluido el grupo de las dos personas enviadas para encargarse de la situación.

Ya que caminando entre la tormenta de arena se podían ver a dos figuras caminando, ambas figuras estaban encapuchadas, pero se podía distinguir algo a fin de cuentas, y eso era que una de esas figuras era un niño. Mientras que la otra era un posiblemente un adolecente.

¿Qué estarían haciendo gente tan joven en un lugar como este durante una tormenta de arena?

Esa sería la pregunta que muchos se estarán preguntando.

Y la respuesta es una muy simple: Ellos fueron enviados (Oficialmente el mayor) para encargarse de la situación que está causando la tormenta de arena en primer lugar.

"Issei," Se escucho la voz de la figura encapuchada que era la mayor, su voz en esta ocasión era una seria y profesional, una voz que ese encapuchado usaba cuando era un asunto serio, como esta misión, "Quiero que te quedes al margen de la situación y que únicamente observes," Fueron las palabras del encapuchado mayor.

La figura menor, quien es revelado como Issei simplemente asiente ante las palabras del encapuchado.

Issei sabe que esta misión era para su hermano, pero Issei insistió en acompañarlo para ver en carne propia como era una misión encargada a un Santo Dorado, debido a que como ahora Issei estaba entrenando para en un futuro ser un Santo, esta podría ser una lección invaluable.

"Ya lo sé, se que te tu eres muy fuerte y puedes encargarte tu solo de esto," Responde Issei, quien intenta mirar si ya había algún indicio de que el territorio de los enemigos estaba cerca. Sin embargo todavía nada, "También se que pudiste haberte metido en problemas al insistirle a Patriarca que aceptase mi petición para acompañarte…" Aquellas últimas palabras de Issei fueron dichas en un murmuro, pero se notaba que había culpabilidad en aquellas palabras.

Después de todo el hecho de que Issei hubiese podido acompañar a Aioros no fue algo muy simple.

Uno debía tomar en cuenta de que esta misión fue asignada a un Santo Dorado, por lo que la importancia debía ser alta y las consecuencias de fallar podrían ser desastrosas. Teniendo eso presente, el enviar a un aprendiz como Issei podía ser un factor que perjudicaría la misión.

Y aun así…

Cuando Aioros escucho por casualidad a Issei diciendo que quería ir mientras ellos dos estaban almorzando, el Santo de Sagitario decidió hacerlo realidad.

No solo porque Issei quería ir, sino porque también la experiencia podría ayudar a que Issei creciese como Aprendiz y como persona. Así que al día siguiente Aioros fue directamente a la Recamara del Patriarca para pedirle que Issei fuese capaz de acompañarlo.

Naturalmente la respuesta del Patriarca había sido un rotundo: No.

Aioros sabía que el Patriarca tenia buenos argumentos de porque era una mala decisión hacer que Issei fuese en la misión. De hecho el mismísimo Aioros sabía muy bien las consecuencias, pero aun así el Santo de Sagitario insistió en que si Issei hacia cualquier cosa que terminas afectando negativamente la situación, Aioros tomaría cualquier castigo del Patriarca.

Al ver que Aioros estaba decidido, el Patriarca Shion decidió permitirle por esta ocasión el llevar a Issei, sabiendo las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar si el joven aprendiz de Aioros hiciese algo para afectar la misión.

Aioros… realmente tiene un corazón noble y bondadoso…

"Lo sé, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho," Aioros le dice esas palabras a Issei, "Para empezar esta experiencia te ayudara a crecer, recuerda que también soy tu maestro," Aioros no solo era el hermano mayor de Issei, también era el encargado de entrenar al joven para que algún día pudiese aspirar a poseer una de las Armaduras, por lo que en casos como este, su decisión también estaba enfocada en que la experiencia podría ayudar a Issei a crecer y a madurar.

"Si, no lo he olvidado," Responde Issei, siendo que en algunas ocasiones el olvida que Aioros también es su Maestro. Debido a que este ve al Santo de Sagitario como un hermano.

Sin embargo ya no fue posible continuar con la conversación.

¿La razón?

La tormenta de arena finalmente había cesado, y con eso Aioros e Issei pudieron ver en frente suyo uno de los monumentos que dan cuenta del potencial de la humanidad:

Las Pirámides de Egipto.

Finalmente habían llegado al lugar.

"Mira eso, Issei," Comento Aioros mientras miraba las pirámides, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sagitario, "Las pirámides realmente son hermosas,".

Este mundo tenias lugares hermosos como este, lugares que debían ser protegidos junto con el mundo, ese era el trabajo de los Santos.

"Si…" Respondió un Issei que estaba fascinado con la vista que tenía en frente. Siendo que le únicamente hasta ahora él había visto las pirámides por la tele o en fotos.

Pero verlo en carne y hueso era algo totalmente distinto.

Mientras Issei veía con asombro las pirámides, Aioros enfocaba su atención un poco a lo lejos. Los ojos del Santo de Sagitario estaban enfocados, además de que la mirada en sus ojos era una seria.

Algo que no muchos sabían era que Aioros de Sagitario tenía una vista mucho más aguda que el promedio, la cual se había desarrollado con los años de práctica con el Arco y la Flecha, ya que como Sagitario, Aioros necesitaba tener una buena puntería.

El hecho de dominar el Cosmos hasta llegar al Séptimo Sentido simplemente había hecho que el sentido de la vista de Aioros fuese muy agudo, incluso en comparación con los demás Santos Dorados.

Y lo que sus ojos podían ver era… un campamento.

Una campamento con murallas ubicado a la derecha de las pirámides, pero aun así a una distancia cercana, de las pirámides.

Un campamento como ese sin duda era el de un ejército.

Y en esta parte de Egipto, en este lugar que está protegido por una tormenta de arena causada de manera no natural, ese ejército solo podía pertenecer a un solo dios…

El Dios Sol: Ra.

Ese ejército debía ser de unas mil personas por lo menos, sin embargo uno debía considerar que esas personas no eran normales y que al parecer habían sido bendecidos por el poder de Ra, debido a que el informante del Santuario logro descubrir que ese ejercito poseía unas Espadas que podían crear fuego de una temperatura impresionante.

Algo como eso no podía ser creado por humanos.

Y la última información que el Santuario pudo conseguir era que el Ejército de Ra planearía comenzar una invasión, y si ellos lograban tener éxito, Ra volvería a este mundo, causando sin duda muchos estragos.

Fue por eso que el Santuario envió a Aioros. Debido a que fallar en esta misión podría significar gente inocente muriendo y la reaparición de un poderoso Dios en este mundo.

"Issei," Aioros llamo a su estudiante/hermano menor, quien dejo de mirar las pirámides y enfoco su atención en Aioros, "Esperaremos a que este más oscuro para comenzar a actuar. Desde nuestra posición ellos no podrán vernos, por lo que por ahora esperaremos," Aioros hablaba con un tono de voz serio y con autoridad, debido a que cuando se trataba de cumplir una misión como esa, la personalidad de Aioros se volvía más profesional.

"¡Sí!" Asintió enérgicamente Issei.

Por ahora… solo quedaba esperar hasta que fuese el momento para actuar.

**-Campamento del Ejército de Ra (Noche)-**

Para el ejército de personas que le son leales a Ra, la noche de hoy no era para nada buena.

Algo irónico, porque cuando era de día y el sol brillaba fuertemente en el cielo, todo parecía ser perfecto.

La Tormenta de Arena que ellos habían creado se aseguro de alejar a las personas del mundo anterior, y como en esta parte del mundo las tormentas de Arena podían durar días, nadie pensaría mucho sobre eso y creerían que la Tormenta de Arena simplemente desaparecería en unos cuantos días.

Excepto que para cuando eso ocurriese, el Ejército de Ra ya habría comenzado sus planes para conquistar el mundo en el nombre del dios al que ellos veneran.

Todo eso para que el mundo pudiese entrar en un periodo de paz eterna guiada por Ra.

Pero al parecer ese no iba a ser el caso, ya que de alguna manera alguien se dio cuenta de lo que ellos habían planeado, y contra todo pronóstico esa persona decidió hacer un acto imposible: Intentar eliminar por sí mismo al Ejército de Ra.

La idea de que alguien intentase derrotar a todo un ejército siendo una sola persona era francamente ridícula.

Y aun así… exactamente eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Una sola persona que estaba vistiendo una hermosa Armadura Dorada con alas, uno podría confundirlo con un Ángel fácilmente, mas aun porque en estos momentos esa persona estaba causando algo que muchos catalogarían como milagro.

"¡La Vanguardia Ha Sido Aniquilada!" Se puede escuchar a una voz alarmada diciendo esas palabras mientras varios soldados se encontraban corriendo hacia el causante de los problemas.

Los que estaban hablando eran los líderes del ejército junto con los solados elites, quienes intentaban pensar en una forma de lidiar con esta situación.

"¡Pero si el enemigo es uno solo! ¡Tenemos que ganar!" El líder grito esas palabras para darle motivación al Ejército de Ra para continuar con los ataques, por lo que todos ellos decidieron sacar el arma definitiva del Ejército y que solo podía ser utilizada en casos especiales, aquella arma que había sido entregada a cada uno de los soldados.

"¡Vamos a detenerlo en este lugar!" Decidieron los líderes y solados elites.

Ahí uno de ellos pudo ver un par de Alas Doradas acercándose lentamente, tan solo ver eso pudo confirmar que se trataba del enemigo.

"¡Ahí viene!" Cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de los líderes, todos los miembros del ejército que todavía quedaban se apresuraron para llegar, el número debía ser de unos… cien soldados.

Y caminando hacia ellos se encontraba un enemigo, un tipo de guerrero que nadie deseaba tener como enemigo:

**SANTO DORADO**

"**¡Espada Solar!"** Es la respuesta de los miembros restantes del Ejército de Ra.

Cada una de las espadas que ellos desenvainaron lanzo un fuego que no era normal, sino que ese era un fuego creado a partir del poder de Ra.

Y ese fuego logro impactar a Aioros…

"¡Directo al enemigo! ¡Que se consuma en las llamas!" Esas palabras de los líderes tenían cierta confianza, debido a que según ellos, cuando el enemigo fue envuelto en las llamas, pero aun cuando un mar de fuego estaba envolviendo al enemigo…

…Ese enemigo no estaba afectado.

Lamentablemente para el Ejército de Ra, como el fuego cubría al enemigo, ellos no podan ver a quien 'supuestamente' debería ser un cadáver quemado.

Ellos no veían a Aioros usando su Cosmos para protegerse…

'_Prominencia Solar… El fuego que supera el millón de grados,'_ Pensó Aioros mientras el fuego lo rodeaba pero a la vez no lo tocaba, _'Un impacto directo me mataría al instante,'_.

Aioros alzo sus brazos y comenzó a reunir su Cosmos en sus manos, sabiendo que tan solo una técnica podría sacarlo de esta situación.

'_Infinito poder que vive en mi interior,'_ Aioros comenzó a llamar al poder más grande de la humanidad, _'Cosmos mío'_ El Cosmos de Aioros cambio de colores, de ser azul paso a ser a dorado.

'_Ahora debes superar el fuego ardiente que sobrepasa…'_ Y como gesto final, Aioros movió de forma circular sus manos, _'¡El millón de grados!'_.

Todo estaba listo para su técnica definitiva.

"**¡Infinity Break (Ruptura del Infinito!)"** Exclama Aioros desde su posición, lanzando con eso el ataque más poderoso de Sagitario.

Aioros cientos de Flechas de Luz en forma de torbellino, dichas flechas impactaron en todas las direcciones, eliminando por completo al Ejército de Ra, siendo que el ataque de Aioros sobrepasaba el Millón de Grados en términos de calor.

Cada una de las flechas era letal.

Eso quedo claro cuando las Espadas Solares, quedaron fundidas en un solo punto, el cual había sido donde la flecha de luz había impactado.

Y no solo en las Espadas, sino que también los cuerpos y de los soldados.

"¡F-lechas de luz!" Exclamo el Líder, incrédulo ante lo que acaba de pasar, debido a que no solo el enemigo había sobrevivido al poder de las Espadas Solares, las cuales tenían el poder de Ra, sino que además derroto totalmente al ejército con ese movimiento.

"Ese tipo pudo atravesar el poder del Dios del Sol…" El Líder del Ejercito sentía como la vida lo abandonaba, pero lo último que sintió fue… miedo y respeto ante el guerrero de Armadura Dorada, "¿¡T-También posees un Poder Divino!?" Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer muerto, pero en su mente quedo una sola pregunta.

¿A qué clase de deidad le podía servir una persona como esa?

Y como todo el Ejecito de Ra estaba ocupado con Aioros, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta del pequeño niño que había estado caminando desde una distancia segura, viendo como fue la pelea desde el principio.

Issei quedo impresionado por el impresionante poder de Aioros.

Y esta vez, a diferencia de lo que ocurrió con Tifon, Issei pudo apreciar más a fondo lo que había pasado.

Aioros supo que era tiempo de que la lección que Issei debía aprender diese su etapa final.

"**Al Igual que ustedes, yo también tengo una divinidad que sostiene mi corazón,"** Comenzó a hablar Aioros, uno pensaría que esas palabras estaban dirigidas hacia los soldados que quizás todavía estaban vivos, pero que morirían dentro de poco.

Esa idea no estaba muy alejada de la realidad, pero aun cuando Aioros quería que el caído Ejército de Ra escuchase sus palabras, la prioridad siempre fue una persona…

Issei.

Esas palabras eran para que Issei las escuchase principalmente.

Para que el joven aprendiz lograse entender la voluntad y determinación de un Santo Dorado.

"**Yo soy Aioros, Santo Dorado de Sagitario y Guardián de la Diosa Athena,"** Aun cuando Issei ya sabía quién era Aioros, en esta ocasión Aioros elige presentarse a sí mismo como un Santo Dorado que acaba de cumplir su misión y eliminado a sus enemigos.

Aioros, quien tenía una mirada solemne en sus ojos procedió a enfocar su mirada en la estatua de Ra. El Dios al que este ejercito derrotado le era leal.

"**Mi deseo de pelear por la paz eterna," **Continua hablando el Santo de Sagitario, "**Es igual a lo que pretenden ustedes…"** Con esas palabras Aioros da entender que aun cuando lo que el Ejército de Ra se encontraba en un lado opuesto del Santuario, en el fondo ellos no eran personas malignas, sino un grupo de gente que genuinamente creía que lo que hacían era lo correcto.

"**Por más que la llama de mi vida se desvanezca… el Cosmos que reside en ella jamás va a desaparecer…" **Y finalmente las últimas palabras que Issei escuchan son una lección que se quedara en su corazón, "**El Cosmos es el máximo poder de la humanidad…".**

Aioros se volteo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, claramente indicando que era el momento de regresar al Santuario, a casa.

Issei simplemente se quedo quieto hasta que AIoros lo pasó de largo, y solo ahí Issei comenzó a caminar detrás de su hermano.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, debido a que para este punto las palabras no eran necesarias.

Ese día Issei había ganado varias cosas, entre ellas la voluntad de convertirse en un Santo por sus propias razones, aun cuando Aioros todavía era el que lo inspiro a seguir ese camino, a partir de ahora Issei ya no seguiría ese camino solo para imitar a Aioros… sino que Issei ahora genuinamente deseaba ser un Santo.

La lección que Aioros espero enseñarle a Issei en esta misión: Conseguida.

**-Santuario, Coliseo (4 Años Después)-**

**EL COLISEO**

Este lugar era uno de los más importantes del Santuario, debido a que ahí se llevan a cabo los combates oficiales en los aspirantes a Santos pelean por el derecho para reclamar una de las 88 Armaduras y así oficialmente convertirse en Santos de Athena.

Solo aquellos que habían tenido que aguantar un entrenamiento sobrehumano y logrado despertar el Cosmos que habita en el interior de sus cuerpos podían optar a tal honor.

Aunque también está el hecho de que es la propia Armadura la que elige a su portador de entre los candidatos más prometedores. De esa manera se deciden quienes pelean y por cual Armadura lo hacen.

Sin embargo, el día de hoy era uno especial.

Debido a que si el aspirante a la Armadura era capaz de superar esta prueba, entonces el último de los Santos Dorados habría llegado finalmente a reclamar su Armadura.

Quizás sea por eso que el día de hoy el coliseo se encontraba lleno.

Y en medio del coliseo se encontraba un chico que a pesar de su corta edad, era el candidato a una de las 12 Armaduras más poderosas en existencia.

Aunque por esa misma razón, en su caso en particular esta última prueba será una más difícil de lo que la mayoría tiene que superar.

"¡En estos momentos comenzara la contienda para heredar la Armadura de Leo!" Anuncia el Patriarca desde su posición. La cual está separada de los asientos en los que los demás aspirantes y Santos se sentaron, siendo que su posición es ligeramente más alta y está al lado opuesto en un podio.

Y a su lado se encuentran varias personas vistiendo Armaduras Doradas, siendo nueve en total.

Esos nueve eran los Santos Dorados de esta era, la generación que coincidirá con el advenimiento de Hades.

De esa generación tan solo faltaba el León, y ahora se vería si el chico que había llegado al Santuario con Aioros después de la misión de este era capaz de lograr superar por si mismo la última prueba.

'_Finalmente,' _ Pensó Issei, quien tenía en su rostro una expresión de determinación, el estaba vistiendo la típica ropa que vestían los aspirantes a Santos.

"Para pasar esta prueba, Issei deberá lograr infringirle una herida a su oponente," El Patriarca explico que esa era la condición para la victoria… pero el simple hecho de herir a un Santo Dorado era algo tremendamente difícil.

Más aun estando en la desventaja de no vestir una Armadura, sin ella la vida de Issei podría estar en peligro, y aun si sobrevive, su cuerpo sentiría las secuelas probablemente de por vida.

"Entonces Issei, tu oponente será…" Cuando el Patriarca comenzó a hablar, uno de los nueve Santos Dorados comenzó a moverse hacia el frente, ese Santo era… "¡Saga de Géminis!".

Cuando esas palabras fueron escuchadas, de entre los nueve Santos Dorados comenzó a caminar uno con largo cabello de color azul. Quien se notaba que era uno de los dos mayores en términos de edad de los Santos Dorados. Y a la vez uno de los más poderosos y con más experiencia.

Saga de Géminis.

Uno de los hombres más respetados, poderosos y bondadosos del Santuario. Quizás respetado en un nivel igual al de Aioros.

Saga camino hasta estar en frente de Issei, únicamente separados por unos cuantos pasos, una distancia ideal para iniciar el combate de forma justa. Quizás por eso el había decidido no traer el Casco de su Armadura, aunque quizás también era que Saga simplemente prefería pelear sin el casco.

"Así que finalmente podre ver si lo que decía Aioros sobre su hermano menor era verdad," Comento Saga, con un tono de voz un poco divertido y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Demostrando que el Santo de Géminis tenia expectaciones ante esta pelea.

Además de que en el fondo, Saga estaba honestamente interesado en probar a Issei, el chico del cual Aioros está orgulloso y que además considera como su hermano menor.

Viendo que los dos ya estaban en la posición adecuada, el Patriarca decidió que era el momento de dar inicio a la prueba que determinaría si Issei lograría conseguir la Armadura o si fallaría intentándolo.

Solo había una manera de averiguarlo….

"¡Comiencen!" Y con aquel anuncio de inicio de parte del Patriarca, el combate dio inicio.

Issei fue quien al escuchar las palabras reacciono de inmediato.

El aspirante a Santo de Leo uso sus piernas para impulsarse hacia en frente de Saga en cuestión de un solo segundo.

Pero mientras que los espectadores (Excepto el Patriarca y los demás Dorados) veían asombrados ese despliegue de velocidad sobrehumana…

…Saga permanecía calmado, no impresionado en lo más mínimo ante lo que Issei acababa de hacer.

Después de todo el poder mover su cuerpo a ese nivel era un requerimiento mínimo para siquiera aspirar a ser el portador de una de las Armaduras Doradas.

Y así, Saga simplemente se quedo ahí quieto, prefiriendo ver que sería lo que Issei intentaría hacer.

La respuesta para Saga fue algo muy simple, Issei encendió y Cosmos en su cuerpo y dio un salto que lo puso a la altura perfecta para darle un golpe en el rostro a Saga.

Y ese no era un golpe normal, sino que como Issei sabía que el nivel de su oponente era muy superior al suyo, decidió que ese era un momento ideal para activar el Cosmos. De esa forma haciendo que ese golpe sea muy superior a uno común y corriente.

Sin embargo Saga… estaba un poco decepcionado al ver eso…

"¡Ahhh!" Es el grito que Issei hace al lanzar con todas sus fuerzas aquel puño cargado de Cosmos, el cual emitía un brillo de color celeste.

Pero ese puño nunca tuvo la oportunidad de llegar al rostro de Saga…

Debido a que a una velocidad más rápida de la que Issei pudo percibir. Saga movió su palma derecha hacia la posición idónea para bloquear el puñetazo de Issei.

El puño de Issei no podía cambiar de dirección debido a la fuerza que Issei había utilizado para lanzarlo en primer lugar, así que no hubo una alternativa para la colisión.

Pero para la sorpresa de Issei ni siquiera hubo contacto alguno con la Armadura Dorada de Saga.

Debido a que el Cosmos de Saga era tan poderoso que tan solo con él, Issei no pudo moverse de su posición y de hecho pareciese que estuviese flotando en el aire.

'_¡Increíble! ¡Con tan solo su una parte de su Cosmos fue suficiente para detener mi golpe y hacer que mi cuerpo se quedase en el aire!'_ Pensó un alarmado Issei, quien intento volver a hacer que el Cosmos de su puño ardiese, pero Saga tenía otras ideas.

"No está mal, tienes un poder físico considerable," Comento Saga, quien parece no estar poniendo mucho esfuerzo en mantener su Cosmos, "Pero no esta a la altura de la Armadura Dorada," Aquellas palabras Saga las dijo con un tono de voz severo y una expresión fría en su rostro.

Issei sabía que ahora él se encontraba a la merced de Saga.

Y ni un segundo más tarde de haberse dado cuenta de eso, Issei sintió una enorme presión en su cuerpo, al grado que la protección de su ropa (La cual es la que usan todos aquellos que se entrenan en el Santuario) quedo completamente hecha polvo.

Un brillo de color dorado pudo ser observado, que se había expandido desde la mano de Saga hasta cubrir totalmente a Issei, siendo ese Cosmos el causante de haber dañado a Issei, quien fue a parar al suelo, donde pequeñas grietas se formaron alrededor de su cuerpo, dando cuenta de cuan fuerte fue esa caída.

Y ahí el daño se hizo más notorio, debido a que Issei comenzó a escupir Sangre.

De hecho el aprendiz de Aioros tenía dificultades para moverse después del daño que recibió.

"Creo que en el futuro tu estarás limitando tu verdadero poder y potencial Issei," Saga utiliza un tono de voz frio mientras mira de manera analítica a Issei.

Issei logra levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Saga, la cual parece estar mirando en el corazón de Issei.

"Si únicamente estás haciendo esto para ser igual que Aioros, o para agradecerle por haberte salvado, entonces será mejor que desistas," Issei tuvo que apretar los dientes ante esas palabras, "¿Nunca te preguntase que es lo que harás después de conseguir la Armadura Dorada?".

Lo que Saga no sabía era que Issei se había hecho a sí mismo aquella pregunta hace años, y desde entonces el ya tenía una respuesta.

Pero Saga no lo sabía, por lo que simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los demás Dorados, debido a que para él, el resultado ya estaba decidido.

"No me gusta la idea de aumentar las muertes en vano," Dijo Saga, quien al darse vuelta no pudo ver como Issei lentamente se levantaba.

También no vio la determinación en los ojos del chico.

Lentamente Issei se levanto, y su voz fue lo que hizo que Saga se detuviese.

"Estas equivocado," Dijo Issei, causando que Saga se diese la vuelta, "Aun cuando en un principio pensaba volverme un Santo… únicamente para parecerme a mi hermano," Issei admite eso ante todo el Santuario, "Pero me di cuenta de que una determinación como esa era un insulto hacia la Armadura Dorada y a los Santos…" Entonces Issei mira directamente a los ojos de Saga, esperando que el Santo de Géminis pudiese ver su determinación, "¡Yo no estoy peleando para imitar a Aioros… sino que para convertirme en un protector de este mundo!" Exclamo Issei, haciendo que su Cosmos ardiese y rodease su cuerpo.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Saga al ver eso.

"¡Muy bien!" Respondió un Saga que se puso en posición de combate, preparándose para recibir de nuevo los golpes de Issei, "¡Muéstrame hasta donde llega tu determinación!" Las palabras de Saga únicamente sirvieron para hacer a Issei todavía más determinado a ganar.

Por lo que en lugar de intentar alargar esta pelea, Issei decidió que era mejor intentar terminar todo en un solo instante.

Así usando todo su Cosmos, Issei puso todo en un su puño.

Y cuando Issei dio el paso inicial, Saga espero poder moverse a la misma velocidad que con el golpe anterior calculando cuanto tiempo Issei se tardaría en llegar.

Sin embargo ese fue el error de Saga, debido a que por un simple momento, Issei elevo su Cosmos más allá del de un Santo de Plata, al de los Santos de Oro y con eso, sintiendo el Séptimo Sentido.

Lo que tan solo se podía significar una sola cosa: Una velocidad superior.

"¡Ahhh!" Grito Issei, quien desapareció desde su posición (En realidad el simplemente se movió muy rápido) y en menos de un segundo apareció justo detrás de Saga, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

El silencio reino en el lugar, nadie dijo nada debido a la sorpresa ante lo que paso.

Los mas confundidos eran los soldados rasos junto con los aprendices, quienes no pudieron ver lo que paso.

Pero por otra parte el Patriarca y los Santos Dorados si pudieron ver lo que pasó, pudieron verlo porque ellos también dominaban esa velocidad, pero lo que no pudieron ver bien fue si el ataque de Issei había logrado conectar.

El ángulo les impidió ver eso.

Sin embargo ese movimiento usando el Séptimo Sentido fue suficiente para que las el cuerpo de Issei se rindiese, al haber usado todo su poder en ese golpe.

Issei cayó al suelo, obviamente inconsciente por el cansancio y el daño provocado por Saga.

El silencio únicamente es roto por la voz de Saga.

"Creo que alguien debería llevarlo pronto a un médico," Se escucha la voz de Saga, quien se voltea hacia la dirección del Patriarca y los demás Dorados, quienes ahí pudieron ver claramente algo que no estaba ahí antes en el rostro de Saga:

Un pequeño rastro de sangre saliendo de un minúsculo corte en su labio, una herida como esa era insignificante para un Santo Dorado, pero en estos momentos ese pequeño corte tenía un significado muy profundo.

Issei… había logrado lastimar a Saga.

Por lo que… ¡El paso la prueba!

"Después de todo el uso todas sus energías en ese último golpe," Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Saga, sabiendo que un nuevo compañero, y el ultimo restante se había unido a los Santos Dorados.

"¡HA NACIDO EL SANTO DE LEO!" Exclamaron los Espectadores, quienes celebraban el hecho de que finalmente los 12 Dorados estaban juntos.

Por otra parte el resto de los Santos Dorados miro eso con una sonrisa, y de entre todos ellos, Aioros era quien sonreía más, además de que el orgullo de su mirada era palpable.

Issei había crecido no solo en términos de poder, sino que también como persona quien demostró lo necesario para ser un Santo Dorado, Issei se gano ese título a base de esfuerzo.

Sobra decir que esa noche hubo una pequeña celebración entre Hermanos.

Issei ya no era el alumno de Aioros, sino que ahora era su compañero del mismo rango.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia, era que esa hermandad pronto se vería puesta a prueba por fuerzas fuera del poder de ambos.

**-Irlanda (4 Meses Después)-**

En estos momentos nos encontramos en este país de Europa, más específicamente en un castillo antiguo en un área no especificada del país.

A diferencia de lo que uno podía pensar, aquel castillo se encontraba habitado en estos momentos… pero no por gente normal.

Debido a que en las profundidades de aquel castillo, en una de las habitaciones que estaban un tanto alejadas de las salidas… en ese lugar se estaba llevando a cabo algo que en estos tiempos modernos debería haber desaparecido hace años con el paso de la edad y del progreso.

Pero aquí ese no es el caso, debido a que un grupo de gente en estos momentos estaba llevando a cabo algo que no podía ser descrito por la ciencia y que en estos días seria descrito como algo ridículo… Magia.

Y no solo eso, sino que desde la oscuridad… un Dios Maligno comenzaba su resurgir en este mundo.

Un Dios que sin saberlo, será la primera gran prueba de Issei de Leo…

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Me di cuenta de que si también mostraba el entrenamiento de Issei, el podría crecer como personaje. Además de cómo forma el lazo con Aioros, creando una hermandad que todos sabemos cómo está destinada a terminar.

Además se me ocurrió esto ya que si Aioros lleva a Issei a Kuoh, entonces el conocería a Irina. Lo que sabemos que tendrá repercusiones en el futuro.

Pero decidí resumir esos eventos para que el mismo Issei sea quien los diga con más detalle cuando el sienta que puede confiar en el Club de Ocultismo. Con eso dando a entender que el realmente confía en ellos.

Además, la verdadera razón era que Aioros hizo eso para que Issei pudiese dominar el Séptimo Sentido en el futuro, al superar su pasado y los sentimientos que el todavía tenía por sus padres, algo así como lo que Camus le hizo a Hyoga en la Casa de Libra, eso de hundir el barco de la madre de Hyoga para que este pudiese alcanzar el Séptimo Sentido, pero aquí Aioros es menos drástico con sus métodos.

Por otra parte, todos sabemos que en este caso no hay manera en la que Issei sea un pervertido, siendo que no tendría sentido para el serlo si uno considera donde ha estado durante los últimos años.

Además vemos la admiración que Issei siente por Aioros junto a su propio crecimiento personal como Santo, terminando con una pelea contra Saga y así, su primera misión.

Aquellos que sepan de Saint Seiya, se darán cuenta de lo que quiero lograr al enviar a Issei a Irlanda… y de quien será su oponente ahí.

Como sea, ustedes ya saben, todo puede salir mejor si ustedes dejan reviews en esta y mis otras historias, ¡Así que por favor háganlo!

Nos vemos en el próximo cap.


	3. Balor del Ojo Maligno

**Capitulo 03: Balor del Ojo Maligno.**

**-Irlanda-**

Incluso en nuestros tiempos modernos, en el mundo existen lugares que no han sido tocados por el progreso, o en el cual el impacto de la modernidad ha sido mínimo.

Este lugar es uno de esos.

En el país de Europa conocido como Irlanda, lugar donde en el pasado existían cosas como: Magia y Criaturas de los bosques.

Una mitología particular y bastante enriquecida era la de Irlanda, y para aquellos seres de este mundo y también aquellos humanos que sabían que todos esos mitos y leyendas eran más que únicamente historias.

Todos esos mitos y leyendas eran reales, tal este mundo en el que vivimos.

Y tal como eso era real, también eran los Guerreros que desde la Época de los Mitos protegían la paz del Planeta Tierra junto con la humanidad.

Y en estos momentos uno de esos Guerreros se encontraba en Irlanda, el fue ordenado por el mismísimo Patriarca el tomar parte en esta misión, aun cuando tan solo llevaba su rango de Santo Dorado desde hace cuatro meses.

Esta misión fácilmente pudo haber sido encargado al hermano mayor del Santo que tomo parte de esta misión él solo, sin embargo el Patriarca a pesar de eso decidió encomendarle a un joven inexperimentado la misión.

Aun cuando el joven Santo que debe llevar a cabo la misión ya haya visto con anterioridad como un Santo Dorado lo hacía, todavía estaba el hecho de que este Santo estaba aquí por sí mismo y sin nadie que lo acompañase.

¿Quizás en el fondo sea esa la razón por la que el Patriarca lo eligió para esta misión?

Para que ese chico pudiese madurar por sí mismo como Santo Dorado…

En ese sentido el completar esta misión sería como su última prueba, debido a que si esta misión era completada con éxito, entonces no le cabria a nadie la duda de que el Santo de Leo realmente merece su Armadura y de que es capaz de llevar a cabo con éxito las misiones que vienen incluidas en la vida de un Santo.

Esta es… la primera misión de Issei de Leo.

**-Castillo-**

Varios cuerpos pertenecientes a personas yacen en el suelo, y junto a esos cuerpos hay sangre, señalando que esas personas estaban muertas y que las causas de dicha muerte no habían sido naturales.

Sin embargo… todavía quedaba una persona con vida, un hombre de cabello rubio que parecía estar en sus cuarenta y que vestía ropas un tanto tradicionales que de hecho uno confundiría con ropas del siglo pasado.

Sin embargo en estas tierras esto era algo normal.

Debido a que en esta sección de Irlanda, los poderes ancestrales y mitológicos todavía eran un poco notables aun en esta era moderna, y por eso mismo los habitantes decidieron rendir tributo ante el pasado de estas tierras, junto con el poder místico que aun existe.

"_¿No lo puedes ver, Connor?"_ Eran los recuerdos del hombre quien a duras penas podía caminar debido a las heridas de su cuerpo, de las cuales salía sangre, ese hombre se apoyaba en la pared para poder continuar caminando.

"_Las leyendas que tanto protegíamos se han perdido en gran parte,"_ El hombre estaba recordando la conversación que tuvo con una persona muy importante para él, mientras buscaba entre sus bolsillos un collar que llevaba la foto de uno de sus seres más queridos:

Su Hija.

Aquel hombre recordó un tiempo pasado, hace unos cuantos años cuando todo era pacifico, cuando el, su esposa y su hija estaban todos juntos viviendo como una familia alegre en este castillo.

Pero ahora, esa es una escena que probablemente nunca volverá a ocurrir, principalmente debido a que gracias a ciertos eventos, es posible que este hombre no sobreviva para poder volver a ver a su hija.

"_Pero tanto las Hadas como los Dioses aun permanecen con nosotros,"_ Este hombre le había dicho eso a su hija para que jamás olvidase que esos seres todavía no han desaparecido.

"_¿El Dios de la Luz, Lugh, también?"_ El hombre recordó que su hija le había hecho esa pregunta cuando él le estaba explicando que los seres sobrenaturales todavía existían y que no se habían ido de este mundo.

"_Si así es…"_ Y el hombre recuerda haberle contestado eso a si hija, sin importar cuantos años han pasado, el todavía recuerda ese pequeño momento.

"Hija mía…" El hombre murmuro esas palabras, recordando además todos esos buenos momentos de familia que él, su esposa y su hija pasaron juntos.

El hombre ve el collar como si lo estuviese usando para gravarse en su memoria el rostro de su hija, a la que el posiblemente nunca podrá volver a ver… gracias a quien ataco el castillo.

El único consuelo de este hombre, era el hecho de que su hija no estaba en el castillo, ella estaba en otro lugar, por lo que ella estaría segura del peligro y de la persona que ataco el castillo.

Y a la vez, su gran arrepentimiento es causado al ver aquella foto de su hija en ese collar, debido a que el hombre sabe que él nunca podrá volver a verla.

El enemigo simplemente es demasiado fuerte para que sobrevivir fuese una opción viable…

Pero a veces los seres humanos son capases de encontrar determinación cuando están cerca de muerte, y en ese tipo de casos hay unas ocasiones en las incluso cuando la derrota pareciese absoluta, la determinación humana era capaz de crear un pequeño milagro y salir triunfante de una situación que parecía estar perdida.

¿Quizás este hombre podría hacer lo mismo y crear un milagro?

Así que en lo que posiblemente serian los últimos momentos de su vida, aquel hombre decidió dar todo de sí para así enfrentar al enemigo, y quizás lograr crear el milagro que le permitirá derrotar al enemigo.

"Solo esta vez, Señor Lugh… présteme su fuerza," Fueron las palabras del hombre, las cuales llevaban un tono de determinación en ellas, señalando que el planeaba enfrentarse en lo que yacía en frente.

O más específicamente arriba de las escaleras ubicadas al final del pasillo en el que este hombre se encontraba caminando.

"Para…" Y entonces el hombre cierra el collar que lleva la foto de su hija y lo guarda en su bolsillo, y finalmente se puso a correr hacia arriba de las escaleras, en donde el responsable de la ola de muerte en el castillo se encontraba.

No mucho se puede ver sobre ese misterioso enemigo, debido a que él se encontraba ensombrecido, pero lo que si se pudo distinguir era… un ojo emitiendo una gran cantidad de poder.

"¡PARA APLASTAR ESE OJO MALIGNO!" Exclamo el hombre con todas sus fuerzas y con espada en mano, listo combatir con su vida.

Pero lamentablemente la realidad aquí se hace notar, y sin que el hombre si quiera pudiese subir por la mitad de las escaleras…

El Enemigo uso el poder del Ojo Maligno para asesinar a ese valiente hombre sin siquiera tocarlo…

Eso se pudo saber por la sangre que comenzó a fluir desde el cuerpo del hombre.

Tal parece que El Enemigo tiene consigo un poder muy poderoso, más poderoso de lo que cualquier humano común y corriente pudiese manejar.

De hecho, de entre los humanos que podrían suponerle un peligro a este Enemigo…

… Estaban los Santos…

**-Pradera-**

En una pradera en donde el pasto es verde y el sol brilla calmadamente podemos ver una escena un tanto particular.

Dos personas andando a caballo, cosa que no sería tan fuera de lo común en estas tierras, sin embargo esas dos personas no están dando un paseo ni nada por el estilo…

Sino que la segunda persona está persiguiendo a la otra…

La primera persona y que iba en la delantera, a la vez siendo perseguida por la segunda personas…

Se trataba de una chica de diez u once años de edad.

Esa chica era una de cabello de color rubio y ojos azules, la cual vestía un vestido simple de color blanco.

Sin embargo a simple vista uno podía decir que esa chica no se encontraba bien, por el simple hecho de que ella estaba soltando unas pocas lágrimas mientras iba en ese caballo.

"¡Señorita Connor, por favor espere!" Se escucha la voz de una mujer adulta de cabello rubio, la cual está intentando desesperadamente alcanzar a la niña, cuyo nombre acaba de ser confirmado como Connor.

"¡Es muy peligroso regresar sola casa!" Exclama la mujer, intentando convencer a Connor de que se detuviese y que no continuase su camino. Aun cuando en el fondo la mujer entendiese la razón del estado de ánimo de Connor, y porque la niña quiere hacer algo tan peligroso como regresar a casa en estos momentos.

Si ella pudiese ver el rostro de Connor, se daría cuenta de que esas palabras le están llegando, pero aun así la pequeña chica sigue determinada a continuar recorriendo el camino que la llevaría a la casa de sus padres…

"Si algo le llegase a suceder, Señorita Connor, ¿Cómo podría verle la cara a su madre?" La mujer intenta una vez más llegar hacia Connor a través de las palabras, con las esperanzas de que ella desista y detenga el caballo.

Y ciertamente, aun cuando esas palabras si le llegaron al corazón a Connor (Lo que se hizo ver cuando mas lagrimas comenzaron a fluir desde los ojos de ella), pero aun así… ella no podía detenerse…

"Perdóname. Failinis," Connor al menos se disculpo ante la mujer, cuyo nombre acaba de ser revelado como Failinis, "Pero no tengo otra alternativa," El hacer lo que ella estaba haciendo era difícil no solo para Failinis, sino que para la mismísima Connor también.

Sin embargo Connor estaba determinada a continuar, sin importar lo que se pudiese encontrar más adelante, después de todo…

"¡MI HOGAR ESTA SIENDO ATACADO!" Todas las emociones que Connor había intentado contener habían liberadas con ese grito.

Esas emociones eran: Preocupación, Miedo, Tristeza y Pérdida de un Ser Querido.

Esas emociones estaban en el corazón de esta chica tan joven, emociones que uno generalmente siente cuando es mucho más maduro en la vida, pero en el caso de Connor, ella tuvo que lidiar con tales emociones de un momento para otro.

Después de todo, para empezar ella no era una chica común y corriente, si el hecho de que ella vivía en estas tierras ya de por si no era una indicación…

El nombre completo de esta chica era Connor Lugh.

Por las antiguas costumbres de estas tierras, Connor fue entregada a otra familia para así recibir una propia crianza.

Hace poco tiempo un trabajador moribundo llego a la casa de la madre adoptiva de Connor, ese hombre logro revelar que el verdadero hogar de Connor estaba bajo ataque.

Y que entre todo el caos que se había formado en el castillo de la familia de Connor… no se podía confirmar la muerte de sus padres.

Pero ella tan solo esperaba que…

Con todo su corazón esta chica esperaba solo una cosa:

Que no fuese cierto.

Que por algún milagro… sus padres todavía estuviesen con vida.

"¡Padre! ¡Madre!" Exclamo Connor mientras continuaba movilizándose en el caballo. Las lágrimas en sus ojos eran gotas, pero no un flujo de lágrimas, lo que mostraba que esta chica tenía un corazón fuerte a pesar de la complicada situación que ella está enfrentando.

Pero lo que ni Connor ni Failinis sabían… era que en estos momentos ellas estaban siendo observadas.

**-Con los Observadores-**

El camino por el cual Connor y Failinis estaban yendo a caballo estaba ubicado arriba de un barranco, por lo que ellas no podían ver muy bien que era lo que estaba debajo de ese barranco.

Fue por eso que varias personas vestidas con túnicas blancas pudieron pasar desapercibidas, lo que era bueno para ellos, ya que de esa manera podrían atacar por sorpresa y así encargarse de esa chica…

Así que mirando bien hacia donde se encontraba Connor, quien montaba su caballo. Los hombres con túnicas blancas sabían que debían actuar pronto o si no perderían de vista a Connor y con eso esta perfecta oportunidad para matarla.

Así que actuando rápidamente, los Druidas levantaron un poco la capucha que ensombrecía sus rostros, con eso logrando que el ojo derecho de ellos quedase al descubierto…

Mostrando que ese no era un ojo común y corriente…

Después de todo… ¿Acaso el ojo de una persona ordinaria brillaría con un color blanco?

Fuese como fuese, el hecho aquí era uno solo: Los Druidas utilizarían sus poderes en ese instante para poder matar a Connor.

Debido a eso, cada uno de ellos enfoco el poder de sus Ojos hacia las riendas del caballo el cual Connor estaba montando. Sabiendo que con eso era suficiente para que las riendas se rompiesen.

**-Con Connor y Failinis-**

Cuando parecía que esta 'persecución' de Failinis hacia Connor iba a continuar normalmente.

Algo inesperado se ocurrió…

Connor, quien estaba montando su caballo comenzó a escuchar un pequeño ruido que ella no podía identificar.

Pero antes de que ella pudiese preguntarse el origen de ese pequeño sonido que incluso podría pasar desapercibido algunos…

_¡SASHH!_

El sonido que abruptamente se pudo escuchar…

Era el de las riendas de la silla de montar rompiéndose de la nada.

"¡Ah!" Fue el sonido que salió de la boca de Connor al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero lamentablemente para ella, ya era demasiado tarde como para intentar recuperar el equilibrio y agarrarse del caballo para así poder detenerse.

Lo peor era que si ella caía desde esa posición… entonces sería una muerte segura.

'_¡Las riendas…! Se rompieron de repente… '_ Pensó una horrorizada Connor ante lo que estaba pasando en frente de sus propios ojos.

En menos de un segundo todo había cambiado y ahora ella estaba ante el riesgo potencial de perder su vida al caerse del caballo.

Ella no podía reaccionar, su cuerpo se había quedado paralizado por el miedo ante la situación, por lo que ella tan solo pudo ver en cámara lenta como cada segundo ella se acercaba más y más a lo que probablemente seria su muerte.

Hay personas que dicen que cuando uno está por morir, el mundo alrededor parece volverse más lento mientras que el cerebro parece trabajar más rápido.

Connor Lugh pudo confirmar que eso… era verdad.

Sin embargo, ella tenía la suerte de que cierta persona estaba siguiéndola y de que dicha persona estaba a una distancia adecuada para ayudar.

Cuando Connor cayo de su caballo, Failinis ya se encontraba a una distancia lo suficientemente cercana para poder agarrar a Connor y con eso evitar que ella cayese al suelo.

"¡Detente!" Exclamo Failinis mientras estiraba las riendas de su propio caballo.

Esa acción tuvo el resultado esperado, debido a que el caballo se detuvo en cosa de segundos.

Connor simplemente vio como el caballo en el cual ella había estado montada desaparecía a lo lejos. Sin duda esa experiencia había asustado al pobre animal.

Al ver eso y darse cuenta de que ahora ella había llegado a los brazos de Failinis, por lo tanto habiendo sido atrapada y entonces lo más probable es que Connor deba regresar a la casa de su familia adoptiva.

"¿Esta herida, señorita Connor?" Pregunto Failinis, el tono en la voz de la mujer era uno de preocupación pero aun así estricto, siendo que ahora que Connor estaba calmada y en sus brazos, ya no había razón para preocuparse de que ella intentase huir.

"…" Connor no da una respuesta con palabras, ella simplemente miraba levemente hacia otra dirección, como si para evitar darle la cara a su guardiana.

Pero se podía ver así que Connor se veía un poco melancólica en estos momentos.

"Entiendo lo que está sintiendo, pero, ¿No deberíamos regresar?" Esta vez Failinis habla en un tono amable y comprensivo, sabiendo que en el fondo Connor es una niña que está preocupada por sus padres y asustada de la posibilidad de perderlos, "Últimamente esta zona se ha hecho más peligrosa,".

"¿Eh?" Pregunto una curiosa Connor, quien no había escuchado nada de eso.

Viendo un leve cambio en el estado de ánimo de Connor, aun cuando fuese un cambio extremadamente pequeño. Failinis decidió continuar.

"Dicen que los bandidos y Hadas Malévolas deambulan por aquí," Explico Failinis, esas palabras de ella solo servían para confirmar todavía más que esta parte del mundo estaba de alguna manera aislada del mundo exterior, ya que en ningún país existirían bandidos como esos sin que la policía hiciese algo.

Lo de las Hadas también era un indicador.

"Mañana partiremos con los demás," Failinis le dice esas palabras a Connor, esperando que eso la tranquilice, además que ella verdaderamente planeaba reunir un grupo de gente para ir al castillo y confirmar lo que había pasado.

Pero antes de que esa conversación entre ambas pudiese desarrollarse, las personas causantes de que las riendas de Connor se rompiesen deciden darse a conocer. Después de todo si el plan principal que ellos tenían había fallado, entonces siempre estaba el Plan B, el cual era mucho menos sutil que el plan original:

Simplemente aparecer en persona y matar a Connor.

Simple, pero a la vez efectivo.

"¡Eso no va a pasar!" Se escucha la voz de un hombre.

Connor y Failinis (Quienes aun estaban sobre un caballo) enfocaron su atención hacia el origen de esas voces y se sorprendieron ante lo que vieron (Aunque en el caso de Connor… ella se asusto un poco).

Estando ahí cerca de ellas se encontraba un grupo de 8 encapuchados en blanco, los cuales eran los Druidas.

De por sí alguien ajeno a la situación podría notar que las intenciones de estos tipos definitivamente no eran las mejores.

"¡Las mataremos en este lugar!" Anuncio el que parecía ser el líder del grupo, pero debido a que su cara estaba ensombrecida por la capucha, al igual que los demás Druidas, no se pudo distinguir algún rasgo facial, "¡Especialmente a esa mocosa!" El líder claramente se refirió a Connor con esas palabras.

Failinis se puso seria al escuchar esas palabras, mientras que Connor veía con nerviosismo y miedo a esos encapuchados.

"No hacen bien al menospreciarme, ¡Montón de Delincuentes Infelices!" Exclamo Failinis mientras enrollo uno de sus brazos a la cintura de Connor en señal de protección por si esas personas intentaban algo.

Pero Failinis sabía que era más seguro evitar una confrontación que arriesgarse, aun cuando ella era perfectamente capaz de derrotar por si misma a personas como esas.

Pero Failinis pensó así debido a que ella no sabía la verdadera identidad de esas personas, si ella lo supiese… entonces ella hubiese sido mucho más cuidadosa.

De cualquier manera, Failinis ya había decidió alejarse de este lugar y por eso mismo ella estiro la rienda de su caballo, lo que haría que el animal comenzase a llevarla a ella y a Connor a casa, y como los encapuchados andaban a pie, tan solo sería cuestión de segundos para alejarse de ellos.

"Lo sentimos, pero esta señorita no tiene tiempo para gente como ustedes," Esas eran las últimas palabras que Failinis planeaba decirle a esas personas, "¡Adiós!" Y por su voz uno podía notar que esa despedida no fue dicha con el respeto que usualmente se dice una despedida.

Con eso el caballo comenzó a correr en dirección a casa, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera alejarse a una distancia corta…

"¡Hmph!" Fue el sonido que salió de la boca del líder de los Druidas, quien con en una sola de sus manos comenzó a crear una bola de fuego.

Y cuando él hizo eso, los otros Druidas hicieron lo mismo y al mismo tiempo dispararon las bolas de fuego hacia donde el caballo iba a estar en unos segundos.

_¡SHUUUU!_

Se puede escuchar ese sonido.

Inmediatamente un gran muro de fuego aparece en frente del caballo que llevaba a Connor y a Failinis.

Al instante el caballo dejo de avanzar al ver eso. Después de todo el instinto animal sabia cuando era mejor dejar de moverse.

"¿Qué?" Fue lo que dijo una incrédula Failinis al ver el fuego que esos hombres habían creado. Connor se había agarrado al cuerpo de su protectora para sentirse mas protegida ante el repentino cambio de la situación, "¿Un muro de fuego? ¡Imposible!" Fueron las palabras de Failinis al ver aquel acto que era imposible de realizar por humanos comunes y corrientes.

Pero con eso Failinis finalmente se dio cuenta de quienes eran esas personas encapuchadas. Ya que en estas tierras tan solo un tipo de gente podía ser capaz de hacer algo como crear ese muro de fuego.

"¿Acaso son Druidas?" Pregunto Failinis, aquella pregunta no era para confirmar nada debido a que ella sabía que esas personas eran Druidas, sino que más bien para informarles a ellos que ella sabía quiénes eran ellos.

"Hmm…" Sonríe el líder de los Druidas. Debido a que al parecer esta misión no será tan aburrida como él había pensado.

Además debido al muro de fuego fue posible ver su rostro, por lo que el líder se rebeló como un hombre joven de cabello rubio, pero debido a la forma en la que la capucha estaba posicionada, su ojo derecho no podía ser visto…

"Failinis…" Dijo una preocupada Connor al ver como la situación había cambiado drásticamente.

Sin embargo en el rostro de Failinis había una expresión amable, y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, aquella expresión le decía a Connor que no había de que preocuparse.

"Señorita Connor, ¿Sería tan amable de tomar las riendas?" Son las palabras de la protectora ante la chica que ella debe proteger.

"Todo estará bien, yo la protegeré," Esas palabras no son palabras vacías para que la situación parezca menos miserable, sino que palabras honestas.

"¡Idiota! ¡No hay escapatoria!" Fue lo que dijo el líder de los Druidas en un tono burlón de voz, debido a que con esto el estaba convencido totalmente de que la victoria le pertenecía a él y a sus compañeros Druidas y que esa mujer estaba intentando convencer a esa mocosa de que la situación no iba a terminar en sus muertes.

Si aquella mujer que estaba defendiendo a la chica que debía morir había sido encargada con protegerla, entonces aquella mujer debía ser fuerte para que tal deber le fuese confiado.

Pero en el fondo eso no importaba, ya que aun cuando una persona estuviese bien entrenada para pelear, todavía era un suicidio el intentarlo pelear en contra de los Druidas que son quienes usan Magia para pelear.

Así que para probar ese punto, el Líder de los Druidas le disparo una bola de fuego a Failinis, decidiendo que si ella moría, el asesinar a Connor iba a ser un simple juego de niños.

O así se suponía que fuese…

Debido a que a una gran velocidad, la Bola de Fuego fue cortada en dos.

¿El Causante de tal proeza?

Failinis. Quien había usado su espada para cortar en dos la Bola de Fuego.

Los Druidas se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como la Magia de ellos fue superada por la habilidad con la espada de aquella mujer.

"Mi nombre es Failinis" Ella se introduce formalmente ante sus oponentes, debido a que hacerlo era algo honorable. Failinis extiende su espada para que apunte hacia los Druidas mientras ella hacia su introducción, "¡Estoy obligada por un _Geis_ a cuidar y proteger a la señorita Connor!".

Failinis hizo eso para que los Druidas supiesen quien era la persona que los iba a matar y porque.

(Un Geis era algo del Folklore y la Mitología Irlandesa. Un Geis se refiere a una obligación o una prohibición similar a estar bajo un hechizo, si se honra el Geis, se obtiene poder, si se ignora la muerte).

Los Druidas al parecer ya habían tenido suficiente de Failinis, ya que de no ser por ella, la misión de ellos de matar a Connor se hubiese cumplido mucho más pronto.

Por eso ellos iban a usar su magia para matarla inmediatamente.

Pero antes de que ellos pudiesen si quiera comenzar a crea más fuego…

Failinis se impulso a una velocidad impresionante y usando su Espada ella había cortado profundamente en el pecho al Líder de los Druidas junto con otro de los Druidas.

Con eso demostrando que aun cuando esos Druidas poseyesen Magia, ellos podían ser derrotados antes de usar esa misma magia.

"Lighting Slay! (Matanza Relampagueante)" Fue lo que dijo Failinis, siendo ese el nombre de ese corte a alta velocidad.

"¿¡Que!?" Exclamo con incredulidad uno de los Druidas al ver como su líder junto a otro de sus camaradas había sido fácilmente derrotado por aquella mujer.

"En solo un momento…" Murmuro otro Druida que se encontraba al lado del último. Al parecer esa mujer no sería alguien fácil de derrotar.

Pero Failinis no iba a dejar que estos preciosos segundos que ella había ganado se perdiesen.

"¡Ahora, Señorita Connor!" Ella aprovecha para que Connor pueda alejarse hasta una distancia segura, "¡Siga adelante!" Grita Failinis y ella espera que Connor siguiese inmediatamente esa orden y que no perdiese el tiempo.

Sin embargo, lógicamente Connor no estaba para nada feliz con la idea de abandonar aquí a Failinis.

"Pero…" Intenta protestar la chica, cuya expresión mostraba que ella no estaba confortable con tener que irse sola.

"¡POR FAVOR, APRESURESE!" Ese grito de parte de Failinis fue lo que convenció a Connor de retirarse.

"¡Tch!" Fue lo único que salió de los labios de una Connor que aparto la mirada debido a que ella se resigno a tener que huir.

"¡Ni lo pienses!" Exclamo uno de los Druidas al ver como esa mocosa se iba a escapar, por lo que el decidió que este era el momento ideal para usar su arma secreta…

O mejor dicho…

El Arma secreta de todos los Druidas presentes.

Aquel poder concedido a ellos por el Dios al que ellos le son leales.

Así que con esa decisión, todos los Druidas que se encontraban presentes removieron sus capuchas y con eso el ojo que cada uno de ellos mantenía oculto finalmente pudo verse.

El Ojo Derecho de cada uno de los Druidas era diferente, debido que era un poco más grande que el ojo izquierdo, eso se podía notar ahora, que el Ojo Derecho de todos ellos estaba totalmente abierto.

Al instante en el que ellos revelaron esos Ojos…

Connor, Failinis y el caballo que estaba supuesto a llevar a Connor a casa se detuvieron exactamente al mismo tiempo.

Y sin importar cuanto intentasen mover sus cuerpos, estos no respondían.

"…" Connor estaba intentando duramente de moverse, pero sin importar que tan duro ella lo intentase, "Mi cuerpo… se ha entumecido… no me puedo mover…" Connor logra decir esas palabras, aunque costo un poco el poder hacerlo.

"… Malnacidos…" Failinis al tener un cuerpo entrenado podía hablar e inclusive moverse de forma limitada.

Aunque lo que las paralizo fue la presión que ejercía el poder del ojo en sí, así que era posible para personas fuertes el poder moverse, aun cuando fuese un tanto difícil.

"¿¡Que han hecho!?"Pregunto Failinis, quien miraba de manera seria a los Druidas.

Pero al fijar nuevamente su mirada en ellos, Failinis pude ver con claridad algo en esos ojos…

Algo que definitivamente la puso muy nerviosa a ella, quien es una mujer lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a dos Druidas antes de que ellos pudiesen reaccionar. En ese casi lo que fuese que ella hubiese descubierto al mirar a los Druidas… debía ser grave.

Eso se pudo notar al ver que aparte de estar totalmente abiertos, una especie de patrón comenzó a aparecer alrededor de los Ojos Derechos de los Druidas restantes.

"Ustedes… Esos ojos y esos Patrones…" Dijo Failinis, el nerviosismo e incluso… ¿Miedo? Eran evidentes en su voz, evento que en si era toda una rareza, "No puede ser…".

Al final, Failinis supo de manera definitiva de a quienes servían esos Druidas.

"¿El Ojo Maligno?" Dijo Failinis, no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos, hasta que su mente le dijo que era la verdad y no servía de nada el engañase al pensar en lo contrario.

"¡EL OJO MALIGNO DE BALOR!" Exclamo Failinis, con eso sintiendo el peso real de la situación.

"Huh," Dijo uno de los Druidas, este poseía un rostro joven y tenia cabello corto de color negro, "Eres tan astuta como pareces," Ese cumplido era uno honesto, ya que ahora que todos ellos habían revelado sus poderes, no había forma de que las presas pudiesen escapar.

"No puede ser… Entonces era cierto que ha regresado," Dijo Failinis.

Ella había escuchado unos rumores acerca del regreso del Dios Maligno, sin embargo ella creía que eran únicamente rumores, pero estos Druidas… confirmaron que no eran rumores, sino un hecho.

**BALOR**

Un Dios que aunque de menor rango comparado con Athena o Hades, todavía era formidable.

En la Era del Mito, Balor, Rey de la Tribu de los Fomorianos, utilizo su poder doblegar a la floreciente raza de los Tuatha de Dannan.

La leyenda cuenta que el _Poder Maléfico_ de su Ojo era capaz de convertir un tranquilo océano en un mar de fuego al instante…

"Nuestro maestro se preguntaba si existía gente que deseaba revivirlo… Entonces es…" Failinis ya confirmo que Balor había regresado a este mundo, lo único que quedaba por confirmar era si quienes lo habían hecho habían sido… los Druidas…

"Es Verdad… Hemos pasado por muchas cosas para poder revivirlo…" Respondió el Druida de cabello negro con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

Pero él y los demás Druidas nunca apartaron su mirada de Failinis o de Connor, ya que hacerlo sería lo mismo que darles una oportunidad para escapar.

Entonces el Druida de cabello negro (Quien al parecer por ahora era el líder debido a que el anterior había caído victima de la Espada de Failinis,) comenzó a crear nuevamente una bola de fuego en sus manos.

"¡Esto es solo una fracción del poder del gran Balor!" Exclamo el Druida, el orgullo era evidente en su voz, "¡Cuando domine nuevamente su pode, el dominara el mundo!".

Así que esa era la ambición de los Druidas leales a Balor…

Aunque al parecer ellos no saben el nivel que varios seres de este mundo poseen. Poderes que inclusive sobrepasan a los de Balor.

Sin embargo, como ellos viven en unas tierras que están de cierto modo selladas con respecto al mundo exterior, era comprensible que ellos creyesen que su Dios era invencible.

"Para asegurarnos de eso…" Pero en lugar de mirar a Failinis al decir aquellas palabras… el Druida miro a Connor…

"¡Maldición!" Exclamo Failinis con un tono de voz horrorizado.

"¡Debemos matar a esa niña!" Y con eso, en lugar de lanzar la bola de fuego como uno se podría esperar.

La Bola de fuego se convierte en un torrente en llamas que es lanzado desde las manos de Druidas hacia… Connor.

Por otra parte, Connor, quien todavía se encontraba sobre el caballo… Ella únicamente podía ver como la muerte se acercaba en forma de un torrente de fuego. Y aun cuando ella intentaba todo para moverse, los efectos del Ojo Maligno eran demasiado para el cuerpo de una niña como ella.

Así que al menos ella cerró sus ojos para esperar lo inevitable, debido a que la sombra de la muerte se acercaba poco a poco.

Y entonces, con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro la niña de diez años tuvo un último pensamiento:

'_¡SEÑOR LUGH!'_ Los últimos pensamientos de Connor fueron el gritar por ayuda al Dios al que ella y su familia eran leales…

Sin embargo, aun cuando la situación parecía estar decidida, sin nada que Connor o Failinis pudiesen hacer al respecto…

Uno jamás debería olvidar que aun cuando todo parezca perdido:

**LOS GUERREROS DE LA ESPERANZA SIEMPRE APARECERAN**

Quizás sea por eso, que justo en este momento el chico que debía cumplir una misión en estar tierras encontró algo que él no podía permitir.

"¡DETENGANSE!" Se escucha la voz de un niño.

Y así, ante la vista de todos pero a una velocidad mayor que la que los ojos de los demás podían seguir, una figura se interpuso en el camino del fuego y se puso en frente de Connor, como si la figura haya decidido usa su cuerpo como escudo.

Y en menos de un simple segundo, el torrente de fuego había ido dispersado. El chico no recibió ninguna clase de daño.

Ese chico era uno de diez años con cabello de color marrón, el vestía una camiseta de color negro, junto con jeans y zapatillas. Cosa que en estas tierras era algo que nunca se veía, debido a que la gente normal no puede entrar.

Pero ese chico no era normal.

Lo que se podía deducir por la Caja Dorada que el cargaba en su espalda.

Al no sentir el fuego quemando su piel, Connor se atrevió a abrir los ojos para ver en frente de ella la espalda de un chico alrededor de la misma edad de ella.

Ese chico estaba con los brazos extendidos, lo cual era señal de protección.

'_¿Un niño?'_ Pensó una sorprendida Connor al confirmar que efectivamente se trataba de un niño.

Por otra parte los Druidas no podían aceptar que un simple niño fuese capaz de repeler por sí mismo el fuego.

'_¿Fue él quien me salvo? Parece que tenemos la misma edad…' _Era lo que había en la mente de Connor, quien ahora estaba un poco más calmada el ya no tener una muerte inminente al frente.

Ese chico sin embargo no se mueve de su posición, como si estuviese ahí para indicarle a los Druidas que él no planeaba dejar que ellos continuasen con lo que estaban haciendo.

'_¿Cómo es que ese niño…?'_ La principal razón por la que Connor había enfocado de tal manera su atención en ese chico, era por el hecho de que ambos tenían al parecer la misma edad, pero ese chico pudo repeler el ataque de los Druidas.

"Mi hermano me enseño a no permitir que tipos como esos molesten a las mujeres," Se escucha la voz del chico, la cual ahora está más calmada, pero aun así es seria. Entonces el voltea su cabeza hacia atrás, siendo que así el puede finalmente ver cara a cara a Connor, "Descuida, yo me encargare de ellos," El chico le dice aquellas palabras a Connor, como para asegurarle a ella de que nada malo pasara ahora que el estaba ahí.

Pero en ese instante el chico de cabello de color marrón se había dado cuenta de algo que quizás podría ayudarlo en la misión que le fue encomendada.

Después de todo desde que el entro a estas tierras, estas fueron las primeras personas con las que él se había encontrado, por lo que aun cuando las posibilidades pareciesen remotas, valía la pena hacerle la pregunta a aquella chica (Debido a que esos hombres de blanco no parecían ser las personas más amigables).

"Ah, por cierto, hay algo que te quiero preguntar," Dijo el chico con la Caja Dorada, completamente ignorando a los Druidas que se encontraban al frente de el (Eso se debía a que el chico estaba convencido de esos Druidas no representaban peligro alguno).

Connor simplemente miro con raramente al chico, debido a que él se veía un tanto relajado a pesar de estar frente a los Druidas.

"¿Conoces a una chica llamada Connor?" Pregunta el chico.

"¿Eh?" Es la respuesta de Connor, quien había escuchado su nombre salir de los labios de ese chico.

"Soy un enviado del Santuario, pero lamentablemente no pude encontrar a nadie hasta este punto," Explico el chico, "Mi misión es proteger a una chica llamada Connor," Esa fue la misión encomendada a el por el Patriarca Shion.

"Ehm, yo… Yo soy Connor, ese es mi nombre…" Responde tímidamente Connor.

Al escuchar esas palabras, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico.

"¿En serio? Qué bien, a decir verdad tenía miedo de haber llegado tarde," Dijo el chico de manera amigable, ese chico extendió su mano como si esperase que Connor le regresase el saludo, "Es un placer conocerte," Dijo el chico.

Pero para ese punto, los Druidas se habían cansado de esperar y simplemente decidieron entre todos acabar con ese chico que se había entrometido, por lo que ellos se dirigieron hacia el chico de la Caja Dorada, cada uno de los Druidas tenía una Bola de Fuego en su mano.

"¡Idiota! ¡No le des la espalda al enemigo!" Exclamo Failinis desde su posición, al darse cuenta de que ese chico les había dado a los Druidas la oportunidad perfecta para lanzar un ataque.

Al escuchar esa voz, el chico se voltea para ver a los Druidas acercándose hacia él con Bolas de Fuego en sus manos, con eso dándose cuenta de que él había olvidado ese detalle.

"Me olvide completamente de ellos," Comenta el chico, quien no sonaba nervioso ni nada por el estilo, "Discúlpame por unos segundos," Dijo el chico mientras dejo caer la Caja Dorada al piso después de nuevamente darle la espalda a Connor.

"_El hablo con cierta rapidez, pero enfrento a los Druidas aun más velozmente," _Narro la voz de Connor al ver eso con sus propios ojos.

Lo que paso fue algo que ocurrió a una velocidad increíble, mas rápido de lo que sus ojos podían seguir.

"_Por un momento pude ver su puño brillar con una hermosa Luz Dorada…" _Narro Connor al ver como el puño de Issei se ilumino.

"_Era como si…" _En ese momento Connor recordó algo que su padre le había dicho hace tiempo:

'_Así es Connor,'_ Dijo el sonriente padre de Connor, _'El Señor Lugh siempre está cerca de nosotros,'_.

Las palabras que Connor escucho de salir de la boca del chico, fue lo único que ella pudo distinguir bien:

"**¡Lighting Plasma (Plasma Relámpago)!"** Exclamo el chico, finalmente pudiendo usar su técnica en contra de un enemigo.

En tan solo unos segundos una cantidad de incontables rayos pudo ser vista, atacando desde todas las direcciones a los Druidas, pero dejando sin ningún rasguño a aquellos que no eran los enemigos.

Los Druidas no tuvieron ni siquiera la oportunidad para reaccionar.

Ellos solo pudieron ver como la increíble cantidad de rayos de color dorado apareció de la nada y en tan solo un segundo había logrado lanzar de esos rayos dorados en casi todas las direcciones, formando una especie de red de la cual era imposible esquivar o escaparse intacto.

De hecho, la única forma de salir del Lighting Plasma sin ningún rasguño era pudiendo moverse a la Velocidad de la Luz y así encontrar los pequeños espacios entre los rayos de luz.

Y algo que era un hecho de que por muy hábiles en la magia que fuesen los Druidas, ellos estaban muy lejos de poder si quiera tocar la velocidad de la luz.

Por lo que cuando el nombre del ataque fue dicho: El destino de los Druidas había sido sellado.

"¡AHHHH!" Gritaron los Druidas al sentir en carne propia el abrumador poder del León Dorado.

Al final los cuerpos de esas personas cayeron sin vida al suelo.

Hubo un silencio en el ambiente que únicamente fue roto por la voz de los Druidas que quedaban, quienes eran como dos.

"¡RETIRADA!" Grito uno de ellos, y así los Druidas salieron corriendo. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos ellos se habían desaparecido de a vista de todos.

Por otra parte, con el chico que había derrotado a los Druidas, este se había quedado junto a Connor y Failinis.

Una briza de viento comenzó a soplar, y levemente el largo cabello rubio de Connor fue movido por el viento.

Ella estaba comparando la luz que ese chico había creado, con la de… Lugh….

Así que viendo que ya no había peligro alguno, Connor baja desde su caballo quedando así frente a frente con el chico de cabello marrón, quien camina hacia ella.

"Ahora puedo presentarme tranquilamente," Dijo ese chico, quien tenía una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, como si hace unos minutos el no hubiese derrotado por sí mismo a los Druidas.

El chico le extiende su mano a Connor en señal de saludo.

"Yo vengo el Santuario en Grecia," Comenzó a introducirse a sí mismo el chico, "Mi nombre es Issei y soy el Santo Dorado de Leo,".

En esa pradera en las tierras de Irlanda, un chico y una chica se conocieron por primera vez.

Ambos viniendo de mundos y circunstancias muy distintas a pesar de haber nacido en el mismo tiempo y teniendo la misma edad. Pero aun así un lazo nacería entre estos dos, una amistad forjada en un tiempo difícil, una amistad que perdurara hasta el futuro.

La resurrección del Dios Maligno, Balor era un hecho, y debido a eso Issei fue enviado a estas tierras.

Y así, su desafío más grande hasta ahora comienza.

¿Serán los Colmillos del León Dorado capaces de morder a un Dios?

La única manera será… se León superase sus propios límites.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Lamento si este capítulo es aburrido, pero era necesario hacer una transición, y además no quise hacer un Time-Skip para que ya tengamos al Issei de 17 años y que vaya a Kuoh, eso sería demasiado apresurado.

Tengo planes… tan solo Digamos que Issei tendrá su primer encuentro con los Demonios antes de ir a Kuoh.

Además de que si Issei es enemigo de Balor aquí, su encuentro con Gasper será más interesante.

Además me gusto el personaje de Connor, siendo que aquí ella será la primera chica por la que Issei desarrolla sentimientos, aun cuando ambos son niños y esos sentimientos son algo infantiles… ellos todavía están ahí.

Solo digo que hay una muy buena oportunidad de que ella aparezca en el futuro, coincidentemente cuando Issei este en cierto lugar… en un rango de 7 años más adelante en el futuro.

Además, lamentablemente he estado viendo Yu Gi Oh Zexal (Muy buena serie, se las recomiendo) por lo que no he podido actualizar tan seguido. Tengan paciencia por favor.

PD: A KaienZero que me anda dejando varios reviews… aunque lo aprecio me agradaría si pudieses evitar tan solo uno por capitulo.

Y además gracias especiales a un amigo llamado: Double-DecaKiva-DenBlades, quien me ayudo mucho a clarificar ideas y aspectos de esta historia, como a planear un buen momento para poner cada arco.


End file.
